Shoulder To Cry On
by Fredforever
Summary: After making the most difficult decision she's had to make in her short life, Hermione's devastated that Ron is completely oblivious to her emotional state. Thankfully, she finds another shoulder to cry on and so begins a journey she never dreamed of. However, will happiness come too late? Some deviations from the story line. Also, story is complete, just editing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione,

New development. Need you here immediately. Mom will pick you up via floo tomorrow at 6pm.

Ron"

Hermione looked at the letter, rereading the words. When the small owl flitted through the window, she was excited to finally get a letter from Ron. It had been almost three weeks since the battle at the ministry and she had been home for over a week. That meant it had also been over a week since Ron had finally kissed her and asked if she would be his girlfriend. However, she hadn't heard from him since. She was growing quite frustrated and rethinking her acceptance. Reading the letter for a third time, she absently fed the owl a piece of pancake before he finally flew away. She began wondering to herself if she had ever truly had feelings for the scrawny red headed boy. She thought something was there, but the kiss they shared just felt rather awkward and sloppy. Now, after the lack of communication this past week, she wasn't so sure she had the same romantic feelings she had spent the last five years developing. It seems from the moment he asked her out, her feelings disappeared.

"Hermione?" her mother called. Hermione suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. "Who's it from darling? One of your friends saying hi?"

"No mum. Something has happened. I need to go to the Burrow tomorrow." Hermione's brow furrowed finally taking in what the letter said, as she hoped everything was alright.

Out of nowhere, a fist banged on the table. Her father's deep voice, more stern and angry than she had ever heard. "This is absolutely ridiculous. You've only been home for a week. We've barely seen you since you've started that dreadful school. Your mother and I have discussed this over the last year. We were going to wait until the end of summer, but you've left us no choice. We don't think that place is good for you. We don't think magic is doing you any good. You need to make a choice. If you walk out that door tomorrow with those crazy people, you are no longer welcome back."

Hermione, unshed tears in her eyes, looked at her mother. Her mother's head was down, looking at something in her lap. "Mum, is this really how you feel too? I'm no longer a welcome member of this family?"

Her mother rose from the table. "Honestly Hermione, we haven't felt like you've been part of this family since you were 11. Magic has destroyed you. I don't recognize the person you've become. I think it's best you leave that foolish school behind and rejoin us as a normal person."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She had always felt like and outcast in her muggle school and now she felt like one in her own home. She knew at that moment that her parents would never understand her. "May I have the night to think about it?"

Her father nodded. With that, Hermione headed up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. She shut the door and let the tears fall freely.

After her tears had dried, she opened her trunk and pulled out a small vile. Whispering to herself, "I was really hoping I wouldn't need this." She pocketed the vile and began to collect her belongings.

Hermione stayed in her room packing until late afternoon the next day. Her time was running out and Mrs. Weasley would be there in just a few hours.

"Mum? Dad?" she called, rounding the corner to the sitting room. They were both seated, reading the latest dentistry journals. They looked up expectantly at her entrance. Taking a deep breath she began, "You two are right." Her parents looked at each other, a look of smug satisfaction on their faces. She had, after all, come to the choice they were hoping. "I'd like to make an early dinner to celebrate tonight. My little peace offering." The false sweetness in her own voice was making her stomach churn, but her parents didn't pick up on it.

Her mother put down the journal she had been reading. "That would be lovely dear. I'm so glad you made the right choice. We can put this all behind us now. Pretend it was all a bad dream." She hugged Hermione, who hugged her back fiercely, hoping her mother didn't notice how she didn't want to let go. She hated what she must do, but her parents left her no choice.

Hermione wrestled with her bushy brown hair until it was finally tamed in a high ponytail. The hair potions she had created to finally tame her mane just didn't seem to work the same at her parents muggle house as they did at Hogwarts or the Weasley's. She began to work in the kitchen, wanting to make her last dinner with her parents as lovely as possible.

The beef stroganoff and glazed carrots were just about done. While the sauce simmered she set the table. Walking over to the wine cabinet she racked her brain for the information she learned last year in France about wine pairing before making a selection for her parents. She brought the food to the table, and at last poured their wine. She made sure everything was perfect before calling them to the table.

They started to eat making minimal small talk. Hermione was hoping she was hiding her nerves. After a few bites, her father spoke up. "I think this calls for a toast." They all raised their glasses and her father continues. "To our daughter. We knew you'd make the right choice. Here's to moving forward. We love you."

Hermione responded, her voice getting stuck in her throat, "I love you too." They clicked glasses before her parents took a hearty sip. Hermione stared back at her parents nervously, hoping it worked when her mother spoke.

"Dear, thank you for a lovely meal. I must say, I'm suddenly not feeling well. I'm going to go upstairs and lie down."

"You know, I'm not feeling so great either." Her father spoke. "I think I'll come with you."

Hermione watched her parents retreat upstairs before letting out the breath she had been holding. Looking at the clock, she realized she only had 45 minutes left. She quickly cleaned up from dinner, then set to work. She removed every mention of herself in the house that was left. She had spent the entire night before removing all but the open traces of her from the house. She could leave nothing behind that proved her existence. She was just bringing her trunk downstairs when the floo turned green and Mrs. Weasley stepped through.

Her voice was warm and reassuring. "Hermione dear! We must hurry, so much to tell you. Are your parents around? I should really say hi and thank them for letting me steal you."

Hermione swallowed hard before responding. She was barely holding it together. "They are napping right now, but said to pass along their hellos." She tried to smile, but her attempt was weak.

Mrs. Weasley looked quite frazzled and didn't question the young witch. "Alright, let's go. I need to hurry back and finish up dinner."

Hermione nodded. They threw some dust into the fireplace and the next moment stepped into the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley didn't waste any time when they stepped into the living room. "Fred, George. Take Hermione's trunk up to Ginny's room. Oh, and tell Ron to get down here and greet his friend." She quickly moved to the kitchen to finish supper.

Hermione was left alone, barely holding it together. The last few hours had been a whirlwind, and she was desperately hoping her boyfriend would provide some comfort. Though, in the same breath she was nervous. They hadn't spoke in the week since they've been dating and she was afraid to admit to herself that the lack of communication was causing internal conflict with her feelings towards Ron. If she was struggling before, what happened next certainly changed that.

The twins came bounding down the stairs with Ron close behind. Hermione could feel the tears in her eyes about to spill over at the thought of someone to talk to.

Ron approached her and she opened her arms expecting a warm hug. Instead she was treated to another sloppy kiss with Ron struggling to get his tongue in her mouth. She pushed him away.

"Oi! Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend when he wants to?" Ron looked utterly confused.

Hermione was furious. She was already questioning her feelings, but this greeting made up her mind. "No Ronald. You don't get to kiss me whenever you want. You really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon. If you think it's appropriate after not speaking to me for an entire week to just walk up to me and kiss me, in front of your family no less, I think we better stick to being friends. I'll never survive a relationship with you. Excuse me." With that she stomped to the backyard.

Fred and George, who had watched the scene unfold, gave each other a look then a nod. Fred went to the garden while George approached Ron.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Ron said without looking up.

"Sure did mate. That may go down as the shortest relationship in Weasley history. And have you seen how quickly Ginny goes through guys?" George cupped Ron's shoulder with his hand. "I'm going to give you some advice and I hope you take it. Be supportive of her. Listen to her when she needs you. Be her friend. You two are utterly explosive around each other and really would have never worked out. You need someone who will take care of you and she's far too independent and brilliant to sit around and take care of your lazy bum." George was about to head upstairs when he turned back on last time. "Oh, and when she does find someone who makes her happy, be happy with her instead of losing your temper and getting jealous. It will only cause you to lose her for good."

Ron followed his brother up the stairs and went to his room amazed at the advice he just received, from a Weasley twin no less.

Meanwhile, Fred finally found Hermione curled up, sobbing into her knees under the large oak tree in the back garden. "'Mione, love, would you like to talk about it?

Fred sat next to her as she continued to sob into her knees. Once she had composed herself somewhat she began. "I just don't get it. I have had a crush on Ron since first year. Ever since he kissed me at Kings Cross and asked me out, it's just kind of fizzled. I thought it was just the distance, but do you know he only wrote me to tell me your mum was coming? One line all week. Then how dare he just assume I am his to do as he please. Honestly, has he met me before? And really I just needed someone to talk to, is that too much to ask for? A boyfriend who actually listens to what I have to say? I don't know what's been going on here, but I've had a pretty major day and it would be nice if someone just asked." She finally took a breath and looked up at Fred. The look on his face saying it all. "I, I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean to go off like that. I know he's your brother. It was selfish of me to unload on your like that."

Fred looked at her astonished. "You know I'm Fred?" He hadn't meant to focus on that, but she took him by surprise that she could distinguish between him and his twin. She shrugged her shoulders at his reaction and looked down. "Hermione, look me in the eyes. There, that's better. I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione looked down again. "I can't. I can't tell anyone."

Fred put his finger under her chin and tipped her face so she would look at him again. "'Mione, please tell me."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes and she broke. The tears started to silently spill down her cheeks. With a serious tone not to be questioned she said, "My parents don't want me anymore, because I'm a witch."

Fred searched her eyes, hoping she was joking. The tears now streaming down her face told him she wasn't. "'Mione, I'm afraid I don't understand. You're brilliant. Why would your parents say such a thing? Do you mind starting from the beginning?"

Not knowing what came over her, Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh Fred. They were furious when Ron's letter arrived. Said they were going to wait until summer to make me choose, but said I had two options. Stay with them and leave the Wizarding world completely, or come here and never contact them again. They don't understand. You-Know-Who is back. I need to do what I can to help Harry and the Order. I can't leave you all behind. They just don't understand." She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "I made a potion fourth year, after the Triwizard Tournament. Harry said You-Know-Who was back. I knew that my affiliation with Harry would make me and my family a target eventually. I'm not old enough yet to use magic outside of school so Obliviate wasn't an option, but I had to do something. I made a potion that does basically the same thing. They will never know I existed. It should also give them an urge to move. I'm hoping they will be safe with what is coming. The potion can't be reversed. I will never see them again."

She was finally finished and once again overcome with sobs.

Fred was astounded. He knew something had to have triggered her reaction, but was not on the list of things he expected to hear out of her beautiful mouth. He struggled internally before he finally spoke.

Grabbing her face in his hands, he began. "Hermione, I can't say much about Ron. He is a complete git and doesn't deserve you. You did a very brave thing today. You were faced with an incredibly hard decision and you did what you felt was right. Honestly, I think you did the absolute right thing today." Hermione swallowed hard. "I don't want you to ever feel like just because you had to make that choice that you don't have a family. This is your home 'Mione. If there is one thing I will do in my life, it will be to make you feel loved, welcome and safe. You will always be a Weasley, I'll make sure of it."

Hermione searched his deep brown eyes. All she found was truth. Before she knew what she was doing, she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Fred. I can't even explain how much that means to me." As she let go, she looked at him again. "Do you think we could keep this between us? I mean, I assume you'll tell George, but I really don't want anyone else to know."

Fred nodded. "Absolutely. George and I have an extra room at our apartment too. If you need to stay there at any time, just say the word and it's yours. Are you feeling well enough to go in for dinner?"

She took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Yeah. I think I'll be OK. I better go find Ron and explain that there's nothing beyond friends for us."

Fred winced. "Good luck."

They walked back into the Burrow hand in hand, Hermione drawing strength from Fred's warmth. Eventually Hermione went to the sitting room to speak to Ron, and Fred went up to his room to talk to George.

"Ron? Can we talk a moment?" Ron looked up from the chess set he had been studying.

Before Hermione could say anything, Ron spoke first. "Hermione, that was a right stupid thing I did. You deserve better than what I can give you. You're right, we are better off friends. No hard feelings?"

His words came out in a rush and then he held his arms out to ask for a hug. Hermione was speechless for sometime, but eventually moved forward and returned his hug. She wasn't sure how she had expected their conversation to go, but that was not it. Nodding at each other without saying anything else, she left to go help Mrs. Weasley set the table.

Upstairs, Fred entered his room and threw himself face first onto the bed letting out a moan. George laughed. "She really gets to you, doesn't she mate? Did you finally confess your undying love for her?"

Fred rolled over and ran his hands through his shaggy red hair. "George, you have no idea what that girl has been through."

"Tell me brother dearest" George sat down next to him, suddenly serious.

Fred sat up. "Her parents made her choose. Them, or magic." He paused for a moment to look at George's shocked expression. "I know mate. She's the most brilliant witch to enter Hogwarts for centuries, we are about to enter a possible war, and her parents ask her to leave it all behind."

George gave Fred a minute to see if he would continue. When it was clear he wasn't going to say anything else, he asked. "Well she's here. What did she do? Did she convince them to change their mind?"

"No mate. She wiped their memories with an irreversible potion and left while they were sleeping. She has no one else. Please don't tell anyone George. She doesn't want people to know." Fred lay back down.

George got up and began to pace. "Bloody hell Fred. And then she walked into Ron. That git is not only clueless, but has dreadful timing. I talked to him though, I think he knows he can't be what she needs. I also told him to be supportive instead of jealous when she does find what she needs." He looked over at his twin with a shrug.

Before Fred could reply, Mrs. Weasley called up that dinner was ready and the twins ran downstairs.

Hermione sat down between Fred and Ginny. She smiled at Fred, and he smiled back. For some reason having him close was comforting. Perhaps it was that he saw her at her most vulnerable and hadn't run away screaming. All his joking aside, Fred really did have a sensitive side. Ginny noticed Hermione's staring and nudged her shoulder giving her a questioning look. Hermione leaned over, but before she could respond, Ron's mashed potatoes exploded in his face. Everyone sat there for a moment, Ron with a confused expression on his face. Then the laughter started.

Hermione laughed until tears ran down her face. Then the shouting started. "Fred! George! If I've told you've once, I've told you a thousand times, no pranks at the table! You two can de-gnome the garden next week!" Mrs. Weasley only added to the hilarity. Fred winked at Hermione, she knew they did it for her and she was grateful for the break in tension.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur of random conversation. Hermione learned the reason she was needed sooner was research. She was to learn everything she could about Voldermort's last rise. They wanted the order to know him inside and out. They wanted to be able to predict how he would react to situations and no one was better for the task than Hermione. She was honored to be trusted with the responsibility.

After dinner, Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley wash the dishes, then the children went to their rooms while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enjoyed a butterbeer together.

Once upstairs, Ginny immediately cornered Hermione. "What's going on with you and my brother?"

Hermione smirked. "Really Gin, with six brothers you're going to need to be a bit more specific. "

Ginny frowned. "Start with Ron. I thought you liked him and I thought you were finally going to go out?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on her bed. "You know as well as I do that it's not going to work with Ron. Best we end it before it begins, isn't it? He's much too lazy and pouty for me. He cares much too much about himself to notice when I need him and have you heard how he talks about his future spouse? I love your mother dearly, but I am not her. I never will be and that's what Ron needs."

Ginny thought about that for a moment. "And you're ok with this? Completely over it?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Now tell me what's going on with you and Fred."

Hermione lay down on her bed. "There's nothing to tell Gin. I had a fight with my parents and was upset when I got here. Ron made it worse and Fred took the time to calm me down. We had a nice chat and I saw another side to him I hadn't noticed before. Honestly, it was nice."

Ginny crossed her arms and said matter of fact, "You fancy him, you know."

Hermione didn't respond. Her feelings were all over the place. Did she have feelings for Fred? She thought she was in love with Ron for the last six years, but apparently she was wrong. Then again, maybe Fred was just what she needed. Someone who could listen to her and respect her emotions, but could get her to loosen up and prevent her from being too serious. Hermione never did respond. She quietly got ready for bed and pulled the covers close.

Hermione tossed and turned for hours. Images of her parents and their last days together flashing behind her lids. When she couldn't take it anymore, she picked up a book and headed to the sitting room.

She hadn't been there long when a voice surprised her. "You come here often?"

Hermione looked up to see Fred, smiling at her fondly. "Oh Fred! You startled me! I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get some reading in. Just a trashy muggle romance novel, I'm hoping it will help clear my mind." Hermione waved the book to show him the cover.

"Ah, I see." Fred squished himself into the oversized chair with her. "What do you need to clear from your mind, love? I'd love to listen if you think it would help."

Hermione put her head on his shoulder, amazed at his sweet offer. She thought that over. Suddenly she didn't want to be the strong, brightest witch of her age. She just wanted to be someone to listen to her nightmares. "I see him, you know? I remember what it was like to be injured, not sure if I would see my family again. Yet, at the same time, all I wanted to do was fight. There we were, a bunch of teenagers fighting to save our loved ones. We didn't come out unscathed, but apart from Sirius, we came out alive. You-Know-Who was there, but he didn't beat us. I've seen his terrible face in my dreams every night since. I keep telling myself that I am fighting for a future. A future free from fear and worry. Not just for myself, but for my friends and family too. That's what kept me going as I lay their bleeding at the ministry. That's why I forced myself to swallow the 10 plus potions a day to get better, to get strong enough to fight again." She closed her eyes a moment, letting a few tears fall silently down her cheek. "Now tonight as I closed my eyes, I saw something different. I saw my parents tell me they didn't want me, that they couldn't accept me for who I am. That I'm not good enough to be their daughter. It's not fair Fred. I'm doing everything I can to do my part and help protect the magical community, why am I being punished for it?"

Her tears were turning to sobs as Fred combed his fingers through her hair making soft shushing noises. "Shhh, it's ok love. You're not being punished. Your parents don't understand our world and unfortunately, they never will. Everything happens for a reason. You're meant to be here and you're meant to be part of this family. You may have been born a Granger, but the Weasley's chose you and once we have accepted someone as our own, we never let go."

Hermione pulled back, looking in Fred's soft brown eyes. She didn't have words that she felt were enough to convey her thanks. Instead, she slowly leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away just as slowly, hoping to savor the buzz she felt as their lips touched.

She took a moment to commit the feeling to memory before taking a deep breath and breaking the silence. "Thank you Fred. Your words mean a lot to me. I think I can go to bed now."

And with that she got up and returned to her room, leaving a very shocked Fred in the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review! The format has been fixed. Also, sure this goes without saying, but I obviously don't own the characters, just the idea. **

Hermione woke a little later than normal, surprised to find both Ginny and Ron beat her downstairs for breakfast. Before she had even sat down fully, Mrs. Weasley set down a large plate of pancakes and bacon. "Now there, eat up dear. You're skin and bones!"

Hermione took a bite of her bacon, savoring the saltiness on her tongue before she spoke. "Are the twins going to lie in today?"

"Oi, since when do you care?" Ron said through a mouth of half chewed food.

Ginny hit the back of his head. "They're at the shop. It's been awfully busy. They've already had to hire someone to help. I'm surprised they stayed here last night, that hasn't happened in months. They typically just pop by to steal dinner every so often, so mom says at least. The last week has been terribly quiet around here."

Hermione thought about both of their words. Why did she care so much? If she was being honest with herself, she had been looking forward to spending some time with the twins. The laughter they caused was just what she needed right now. She also wondered why they had chosen to spend the night last night when they have their own space.

Hermione finished her breakfast then excused herself to get ready for the day and begin her project.

Meanwhile, at 93 Diagon Alley, Fred and George were getting the store ready to open when Fred dropped his third box of product that morning.

George couldn't take it anymore. "Fred!" He shouted, startling the identical man on the other side of the store, dropping the box he had just retrieved. "What the bloody hell is going on? We open in 15 minutes and you're off in fairyland!" George crossed his arms in a 'this had better be good, or I'm going to hex you into next week' stance.

"She kissed me." Fred sat down on the box he had been holding and sat on it, dropping his head in his hands.

Well that certainly got George's attention. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Well it could be, but I think it was a thank you kiss. She ran away afterwards, I didn't even say anything." He paused for a moment. "I don't know. All I can think about is how I felt that tiny little contact through my whole body and I want to do it again and never let go." Fred got up and waved his wand to finish stocking the shelves. Anything to distract him from his thoughts.

George thought for a moment. Since when was he the relationship expert? First Ron, now Fred. They owed him big time. "Fred, I want you to be careful. She just broke up with Ron yesterday. You know, that whiny little git who calls himself our brother?" Fred winced. He hadn't thought about that. "Hermione isn't one to just jump from relationship to relationship. She is going to need to get over that and the situation with her parents. Not to mention the added pressure of being Harry Potter's best friend. Be there for her. Listen to her. Be her friend. The, when the time is right, be more."

The twins exchanged a silent nod. George clapped Fred on his back then went to open the door to the line of people waiting to be pranked.

The days passed quickly. The twins were quite busy with their shop, it being summer holiday and all, so they weren't around much. That left Hermione to fill her days researching for the order and avoiding Ron. Bill and Fleur had come to stay at the house a few days after she arrived. While she knows it would have never have worked with Ron, she could do without seeing him drool over Fleur's every move. It was absolutely revolting.

Hermione was in the sitting room lost in thought as she wrote furious notes on her study when the floo activated. In stepped Fred and George.

"'Mione!" They shouted in unison before enveloping her in a hug, sandwiched between the two of them.

She used to hate that nickname, but somehow, coming from Fred and George it was alright. "Fred! George! What are you two doing here?"

"We made a promise to mum. Sunday's are the only day the shop is closed and we promised to never miss a Sunday dinner." Fred stuck out his chest, proud to be fulfilling part of his mum's wishes.

"And the Weasley twins never break a promise." Added George dutifully.

Hermione grinned. "Well I'm glad the two of you are here. Ron has been trailing along after Fluer like some sort of pet. Maybe another round of exploding potatoes would do him some good."

"George, I think 'Mione just admitted she missed us!" Fred looked at his twin with a smirk. Hermione could sense there was a conversation happening between the two that she was not let in on.

"I think you're right Fred, and she pretty much gave us permission to prank Ron. I think she missed us." With that George took her books and parchment at the same time Fred threw her over his shoulder.

They took her out the backdoor, Hermione kicking and screaming the whole way. They finally set her down on the edge of the garden.

"Hey, what was that for?" Hermione straightened her shirt.

"We can tell," Started George.

"That you have been cooped up in the house all week," Fred picked up.

"With your nose buried in those books."

"You missing us and telling us to cause mayhem, proves you need a break."

"So why don't you sit out here, relax, enjoy the sunshine."

"And laugh at us while we carry out our punishment from last week by removing the gnomes from the garden." Fred said the last part with a wink.

Hermione shook her head laughing at the twins. She would never understand how two people could carry out a single conversation like that.

They brought her a chair and she let out a defeated breath as she sat down. She really could use a moment away from her research.

Fred and George gave a quick nod to each other as they both removed their shirts, tossing them to Hermione for safe keeping, and began the process of ridding the garden of those pesky gnomes.

Hermione gulped. She knew the twins were toned from their years on the quidditch pitch, but she for her internal reaction to seeing their defined upper bodies.

"Enjoy the show!" Fred called over his shoulder as he and George began chasing after the evasive creatures before spinning them around and letting them soar.

Hermione was mesmerized. She couldn't take her eyes off Fred, she knew George was there too and they were supposed to be identical, but she seemed to be drawn to him. The way his stomach rippled as he moved, and his arms flexed as he grabbed a gnome, she just didn't have the willpower to resist. It was like his body was calling her to him. Like a magnet, her eyes couldn't help but be stuck on his form.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there watching. It was George's words that broke her out of her haze. Apparently he was done and Fred was chasing after the last gnome. "See something you like, Granger?"

Hermione was so startled she nearly fell out of her chair. "Me? Oh, umm, I guess I was just lost in thought."

George snickered. "Yeah, lost in the thought of running your hands over my brother's chiseled chest. I'm hurt. You know I'm the better looking twin."

Hermione face flamed at his comment, she would really need to get better at hiding her emotions around here. 'These Weasley twins are much too observant,' she thought.

Finally Fred joined them. His brow was furrowed. "You alright 'Mione? Your face looks rather flushed."

George burst out laughing as Hermione's blush deepened. She tried to sound irritated. "Just surprised by the audacity of George. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help your mum get dinner started." She hoped to get away from them before she could cause herself further embarrassment.

"What was that about?" Fred gave George a confused look.

George cupped Fred's shoulder in his hand. "Nothing really. I just caught her drooling over you and called her out on it."

Fred's confusion turned to a satisfied smirk on his face as the twins went in to shower before dinner.

Dinner was interesting. Hermione was once again sandwiched between Ginny and Fred. She couldn't help but notice that she and Fred kept brushing against each other. Each contact sending sparks through her veins. Fred periodically whispering jokes at Ron's expense in Hermione's ear causing quiet giggles between the two. If she was being honest with herself, she had missed this over the last week. The easy going banter and friendship that was growing between them. It was never this easy with Ron, it seemed every conversation she had with him turned into an argument. The opposite was true with Fred, she found herself able to relax and enjoy her time with him.

Much too soon, dinner was over and the twins were leaving. Hermione hugged the twins good-bye and as she did, Fred whispered in her ear, "You know, it's ok to write if you need a laugh."

Hermione smiled and nodded before sending them on their way.

It took Hermione a couple more weeks of only seeing Fred on Sunday's and keeping to herself the rest of the week to take Fred up on his offer. They began exchanging letters regularly. Every night before bed, Hermione would write to Fred about her day, leaving out her research of course, but keeping him up to date of the goings on in the ever busy Wesley household. Fleur's presence made for some interesting stories. Fred in turn commented on her letter, and provided details of the shop. Interesting customers, failed inventions, etc and it never failed to put a smile on her face. Their constant banter was bringing them closer and closer together.

The first day she didn't write to him, he became a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth in the small room he and his brother used for creating new products. They had just closed up shop for the night and he was driving George mad.

"Oi! Out with it! I can't take it anymore!" George grabbed his brother's shoulders to stop his constant movement.

"Sorry George, it's just, I didn't get a letter today." Fred fidgeted in his hold.

"I'm sure she's just busy, mate. Isn't Harry due to arrive soon?" Fred nodded his head. "See, I'm sure it's something like that. We'll be there tomorrow for supper and you'll see there is a valid reason."

Fred nodded again before quietly saying, "You know, the shops closed on Sundays. We are pretty well caught up for next week already."

"You've got it bad brother dear." George was shaking his head sadly. This was such a slippery slope his twin was riding. "I'll finish locking up, go pack a bag for us. We'll stay at the Burrow tonight." He barely had the words out of his mouth before Fred was rushing up the stairs to their flat.

Harry had shown up early Saturday morning, while Hermione was still awake in bed, writing to Fred. There was so much commotion that she forgot to finish. Then, as they were eating breakfast, their O.W.L.s arrived. She was so nervous to open them, and a little disappointed when she did. With all the excitement, she didn't realize she had forgot her letter until she went up to put her books away before dinner. She preferred writing after everyone went to bed, and sending the letter with Ron's owl, Pig, before anyone got up so as not to raise questions. She hadn't missed writing to him in weeks, but this one would just have to wait.

She put her things away and went to head back down the stairs. She was moving so quickly, she ran right into the red two headed men running up the stairs.

"Oi!" George caught her in his arms. "Fred, I think this one's yours." He grunted before spinning Hermione behind him and into Fred's open arms.

Hermione squeaked as she was passed from one brother to another. The strong arms holding her making it hard to think. Between the intimate hold and George's comment, her voice came out more breathy than she expected. "What are you two doing here?"

Fred lifted her up the stairs and back into her shared room. He closed the door and let her go. He looked so concerned. "Is everything ok, 'Mione?" Hermione gave him a look of confusion. "You didn't owl yesterday, I thought maybe something may have happened. We are closed tomorrow and pretty caught up for the week so George and I thought we would come home early to make sure everyone was alright and spend the night."

He backed away. Appraising her and realizing she seemed ok, he felt a little silly for being so worried.

Hermione smiled and cupped his face in her hand. "Thank you for worrying about me. Harry got here as I was writing your letter last night and I only just remembered it a few minutes ago. I was going to finish it and send it tonight."

Fred softened further at her touch. Their eyes locked and he began to lower himself for a kiss. Of course, Ginny chose those that moment to try and open their door. The door pushed into Fred and he ended up kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Hey! What gives? This is my room you know!" They pair moved to let Ginny in. She eyed them suspiciously. "I don't know what's going on here, but before you do anything I wouldn't do, remember this is MY room. Anyways, mum is having a huge dinner to celebrate Harry's arrival, be downstairs in two minutes or she's going to come looking for you." She eyed them and it was clear she had her own ideas of what had been happening before she entered.

They watched her leave down the stairs. "Well, that was horrid timing. And unfortunately from the gossip I hear from our customers, Ginny sounds like she does plenty so I don't know what that warning was for."

Hermione giggled. Then gave Fred an apologetic shrug. "We should really get down there before your mum comes up."

Fred nodded trying to hide the disappointment he felt, then grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs.

Hermione took her now usual seat between Ginny and Fred. The usual chatter and noise started to fill the room. Ginny leaned over and whispered to Hermione, "Did I just bust you snogging my bother?"

Hermione didn't look at her best girlfriend. Instead she stared at her plate and gave her head a small shake as her cheeks flared scarlet.

After dinner, they moved to the sitting room. Harry and Ron started a game of wizarding chess, while Bill, Fleur and Ginny were playing exploding snap. Hermione sat on the couch with Fred and George. She was fascinated as they told her about their newest product, a shampoo that changes hair color for 24 hours.

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation. Mrs. Weasley, who had been watching the interactions between Fred and Hermione quite closely the last few weeks, spoke up. "Hermione dear, did you tell the boys about your results?"

Fred's head snapped to Hermione. "You got your O.W.L. results?!"

Hermione flushed. "Yes, we received them this afternoon." Fred looked as nervous as she had been to receive the results. "Ten Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations."

Fred wrapped her in a huge hug, pressing his lips to her hair. "I knew you had nothing to worry about you brilliant witch!" Everyone stopped for a moment to stare at their behavior.

The excitement died down and everyone returned to their previous activities and conversations. Soon enough, everyone started to trickle up to bed until all that was left was Hermione, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Fred." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. "I almost forgot, I have something upstairs that I think is yours, will you come with me for a moment?"

Fred followed his mum hesitantly up the stairs. One never knew what Mrs. Weasley might find when it came to the twins and he was readying an excuse. Hermione and George sat there for a minute in silence before George spoke up. "So, what's going on with you and my brother?"

Hermione signed. "I seem to get asked that a lot." George raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms waiting for an answer. "I'm not sure to be honest. We haven't really talked about it."

George unfolded his arms. "But you like him."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Hermione put her face in her hands. "Yes. I just don't know what to do about it."

Another voice came from the direction of the stairs. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

Hermione lifted her head up to see Fred leaning against the wall and felt her face heat with embarrassment. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know we should probably talk." Fred started to walk towards the couch.

"Annnnd that's my cue to leave." George thumped his brother on the back and headed for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione braced herself for the conversation that was about to take place. There was no way the successful, gorgeous man in front of her would ever fall for a plain know it all like herself.

Hermione looked down at her hands, playing with the hem of her shirt. Fred spoke softly, "'Mione, love, look at me please." She couldn't resist the plea in his voice and she looked up. "Love, I thought it was pretty obvious, but by the look on your face, I need to tell you, I like you too."

He cradled her cheek in his hand and leaned forward to finish the kiss they started earlier. Before he could reach her lips, Hermione moved back. "Fred, wait."

He leaned back again. "'Mione, you have no idea how long I have been waiting."

Hermione twisted her fingers. "Fred, we should really think about this."

"Trust me, I've been thinking about this and more." Fred wriggled his eyebrows trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "You know that's not what I meant. How do you think Ron will feel if you start dating his ex-girlfriend a month after we broke up? Besides, I leave for Hogwarts in under 7 weeks. We only see each other on Sundays right now and then we wont see each other for months. Not to mention a looming war with You-Know-Who has started. Is this really the right time to start a new relationship?" It hurt her to say the words, but she was scared. Fred had very quickly wormed his way into the forefront of her heart and she didn't want to end up hurt.

Fred grabbed her hand. "I understand the timing is crap 'Mione, but maybe the war is all the more reason to start something."

Hermione squeezed his hand back. "Fred, I care about you. In the short time I have been here this summer, I have grown closer to you than I have been to anyone else, Harry and Ron included. You are genuine and real and I appreciate that you listen to what I have to say. I just don't want to rush into things and regret it. Is it possible we can just go on with how things are for now, and reassess at the end of the school year?"

Fred looked into her pleading eyes. He didn't necessarily agree with her reasoning, but he understood why she may feel that way. She almost died at the ministry attack, had to make her parents forget her existence, and broke up with someone she thought she had loved for the last however many years. That's a lot for an almost 17 year old to deal with in a short amount of time.

"Ok, here's the deal. You have been through a lot these last couple months and I guess wanting to wait is understandable. I will wait for you though, Hermione. There's no one else for me. I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling. So, we will keep doing what we are doing, and I'll be here for you when you're ready."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Fred. I'm going to wait for you too you know. I can't explain this connection or why I didn't see it before, but you are the best thing that has ever come into my life and I am so thankful for you."

Their feelings and intentions declared, it was only a few minutes of tense silence before they dissolved into less serious conversations about their week apart.

The next couple weeks passed quickly. Hermione continued to spend her days with Harry and Ron discussing theories about Voldermort's return and researching the previous war. Her evenings were filled with letters to Fred detailing her day and getting to know him better. Their Hogwarts letters finally arrived and with it, Hermione found her usual excitement for the upcoming year absent. With everything going on with the Order and the brewing war, it was hard to think they would be returning to school as if nothing had changed. Of course, Harry was to have regular meetings with Dumbledore this year, so hopefully they will be able to continue their work for the order from school. Hermione was just a month and a half shy from being an official member, and she was anxious to really be able to do something.

A couple weeks before the start of the term, Mrs. Weasley announced they would be making the trip to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. Despite her lack of emotion towards the upcoming school year, Hermione was still anxious to be prepared and was looking forward to getting her school things ready. The promised trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was also causing her a great deal of excitement. She was glad she would finally be able to see the business that Fred and George have been pouring their heart and soul into for as long as she could remember.

Because of the circumstances with Voldemort and Harry, there was added security on their trip, which made Hermione feel a little uneasy. She tried to do her shopping as quickly as possible and in no time at all the group was making their way to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes front door. Everything about the outside of the shop was inviting and sure to cause curiosity. She opened the brightly colored door and stepped in. She wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't this. The whole store was busy and chaotic. She smiled to herself. The shop was almost exactly like the twins personalities come to life. She wandered around picking up this product or that, finally seeing some of their inventions that had been detailed in so many of their letters over the past weeks.

Hermione was amazed at the amount of skill and magic that went into their vast inventory. She had yet to see the two businessmen, but was trying to keep her eyes peeled. She made her way over to the Wonderwitch section. Picking up a harmless looking bottle, she found a hair product very similar to the potion she had made to tame her own mass of hair.

Hermione moved towards a display of love potions when a familiar voice whispered in her ear. "No need for that when you already have the real thing."

Hermione flipped around quickly and threw her arms around Fred's neck. "I was looking for you! This place is insane! There are people everywhere and these products are absolutely brilliant!"

"Hermione Granger just called our products brilliant!" Fred put his hand to his heart with a look of shock on his face. "What happened to all the scolding about our testing?"

Hermione smiled at his theatrics. "I thought your inventions were brilliant even then. I just didn't think it was fair for unsuspecting first years to be the recipients of such dangerous prototypes."

Fred put his arm around her shoulder and continued to show her around the shop. She asked several questions about the products as they went and he beamed at her interest. He left her with a giant cage full of pygmy puffs as he went to go help a customer.

She was still cooing at the little guys when he returned. "You sure are busy around here!"

Fred smiled wide. "Yeah, we're doing alright. Even with several other shops closing and even some people going missing around The Alley, we are staying super busy. I'm not sure if you remember Verity from a grade above me, but we hired her to help out a few months ago. We just couldn't handle the steady stream of people and all the development." Fred smiled wider. "You know, we could actually use someone with an incredible brain and knack for research to help us with some of our inventions." His eyebrow wriggled suggestively in Hermione's direction.

Hermione laughed. "I think I know someone like that! She just seems to be a little busy at the moment. Trying keep The-Boy-Who-Lived alive and finish school and all that."

"Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying." Someone stopped Fred to ask a question.

Hermione grabbed his attention before he could answer. "You have your hands full here. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." And with that, she gave his cheek a quick kiss and walked away.

Almost immediately she found Harry and Ron. Their gaze was fixed out the window and they looked deep in discussion.

"Hey guys, what's so interesting?" Hermione looked out the window to see Draco Malfoy and his mother in the alley outside the shop.

"Shhhh." Whispered Harry. "Don't let anyone hear you. Malfoy looks like he's up to something. We were just going to use my cloak and follow. You in?"

Hermione nodded and followed the boys. Someone had to be there to keep them in line. They followed him into Borkin and Burke's and listened to the conversation. Harry was convinced by the actions that Malfoy had filled his jailed father's position as a Death Eater. Hermione and Ron weren't so sure. They left their chase soon after the exchange to make it back before anyone could tell they were gone.

Back at the Burrow, Harry wouldn't let the topic go and it dominated much of their conversations the next two weeks as the summer came to a close. Hermione urged Harry to tell the Order his thoughts and then give it a rest. He finally took her advice the night before they left for the Hogwarts Express and told Mr. Weasley. She was hoping it would be the end of this conversation for a while.

September 1st, fell on a Sunday this year and that made Hermione incredible happy. The twins decided to spend the night again at the Burrow to see Hermione, Harry and their youngest two siblings to King's Cross the next day. Hermione was double-checking her long packed trunk as the others scrambled to find their things when there was a knock on the door.

She went to open it to a very bashful looking Fred. "Hey Fred! I am so glad you and George decided to stay tonight. I'm going to really miss seeing you every Sunday and this is one less week without you." She pouted thinking of the time she would be spending away from the person who now occupied her thoughts more than Hogwarts: A History.

Fred smiled sheepishly. "That's why I came actually. I was hoping that you will miss me this year and I thought if you had something of mine it may help." He took his arm out from behind his back and handed Hermione a bundle of clothing.

She accepted the bundle and took a closer look. "Your quidditch jersey and your Christmas Jumper? Thank you Fred!" She went over to her trunk and put the jersey inside before slipping the jumper over her head. It was a little too big on her small frame, but she loved it nonetheless. She sniffed the collar. "Mmmm, even smells like you." She said quietly, then opened her eyes wide. She hadn't meant for him to see or hear that, but the smell of him had become equal to comfort and happiness.

Fred just smiled and came closer, embracing her in a hug. "I'm going to miss you too you know." He broke their hug and held her shoulders at arm's length. "You're going to keep writing to me, right?" She nodded enthusiastically. "And if you're still allowed to go, you'll tell me when the Hogsmeade trips are scheduled?" Hermione nodded again, afraid that if she spoke she would cry. She had no idea parting from Fred would cause so much grief.

He hugged her again and she held on with all her strength. She knew what she had in her arms was precious, and she never wanted to let go. They held on to each other for what seemed like hours before a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Oi! Mum's been asking after you two. Dinner is about to start." At the sound of George's voice they broke apart slightly and looked at him.

"Hmmm, tell her I'm too busy snogging Hermione to eat." Fred started kissing Hermione's neck.

Hermione playfully pushed him away and slapped his arm. "Don't you dare George!" She shouted just before he took off down the stairs. "We're coming down right now."

Fred gave her a pouty look. "Can't blame a bloke for trying to kiss a beautiful girl!" He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs after his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

The arrival at King's Cross was very different this year. They all could feel the stress of being separated during these uncertain times. Hugs were held longer and Hermione fought tears as she hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and lastly Fred. Not wanting to show her emotion, she forced a smile on her face before walking with the others to board the train.

"It will be all right brother dear." George said as he placed his arm around his twin.

"I know George, I just wish she didn't feel so responsible for keeping Harry alive. He's her best friend and she's going to follow him into whatever mess he finds." There were no words of reassurance. They both knew what Fred spoke was true. The just stood there silently watching the train depart.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione opened the doors to a compartment to find Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom already deep in discussion about their summers. They invited them to join them and they set down their things.

Ron and Hermione didn't have too much time before they got up to go perform their prefect duties. Harry sat in the train compartment contemplating the conversation he had had with Mr. Weasley about Malfoy earlier that morning.

As she was walking through the train, Hermione was introduced to Professor Slughorn. He invited her for treats in his compartment. She politely excused herself to finish her prefect duties before returning to her own compartment. No sooner had she sat down, did Harry excuse himself, grabbing his invisibility cloak and exiting quickly.

Hermione didn't mind, Luna and Neville were still occupied with each other and it gave her time to think about the summer she was leaving behind and the new year before her.

The train came to a stop and Hermione exited with Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron. "Has anybody seen Harry?" She asked? They all looked at one another shaking their heads. "That boy! Always up to something. For once do you think he could just get off the train like the rest of us without causing any trouble?"

Hermione huffed her way to the castle and made her way to the great hall. Ginny seemed to be sharing in her worry while Ron could care less. After the sorting, Ron began to shovel food into his mouth at an alarming rate. In all fairness, Ginny was doing the same. "Don't either of you care that Harry is missing?"

"No he's not, he's right there." Ron said with a mouth so full of shepard's pie he could barely be understood.

Hermione looked up and saw that Harry was in fact entering the great hall. He calmly sat down, holding a rag to his nose to stop the flow of blood, and began to fill his plate without saying a word.

"Seriously? You're going to show up an hour late, covered in blood and not offer a single explanation?" Hermione was furious at Harry's carelessness.

"Malfoy." Was all Harry said, in a tone that told Hermione it was all he was going to say.

Hermione's anger lingered through the remainder of dinner. She stomped ahead of her friends towards the Fat Lady and headed straight to her dorm. She quickly began to unpack her belongings just for something to do to keep her mind off her frustration. As she was pulling out her clothes, she came across Fred's quidditch jersey. As she picked it up, a package fell to the floor. She grabbed it and looked closer. It was a package of the twins patented daydream charms. There was a note sticking out of the side.

"'Mione,

I know you study hard, but that git brother of mine and boy wonder are bound to get under your skin. Take one of these when you need a half hour of happy thoughts. Best to be taken when you can lay down as you will have no idea what's going on around you. I don't know how long it will take you to find this (probably not long as I assume you will put your things away right when you get in the room), but know I miss you already. Don't forget to write!

Love,

Fred"

Hermione felt the smile return to her lips for the first time since leaving King's Cross. She immediately changed into Fred's jersey and some pajama shorts before quickly emptying the rest of her trunk and grabbing a quill and parchment.

Hermione wrote furiously to Fred. One of the longest letters she had written him detailing everything that had happened on the train, from her job as a prefect to running into Slughorn and his newly reinstated Slug Club, to Harry showing up with no explanation late and covered in blood. Once she had sufficiently vented to the one person she knew would care, she thanked him for the charm.

"And thank you Fred, for the daydream charm. I found it as I was trying to calm down by unpacking after supper. After finding it, I changed into your jersey and immediately needed to write to you. So here I sit now after pouring out to you all my frustrations. And I really do feel better knowing you'll be the one reading this. I'm going to go send your letter right now via owl, come back to my room, snuggle into your jersey and daydream happy thoughts before bed.

Thank you for always being there for me Fred, even when you're far away. You are amazing.

Love,

Hermione"

Hermione did as she said she would, mailing the letter than immediately getting into her bed. She had the same dorm mates as always and she knew they wouldn't be back until late leaving her plenty of time to herself. She read the instructions before laying back and opening the charm.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. She could practically feel the warm breeze brush across her face as she saw the scene shift and change until she found herself out in the quiet meadow of the Weasley property. She was laying on a picnic blanket watching the clouds go by.

Suddenly she felt some next to her she turned her head to the left to see Fred laying in a similar position looking at her. He slowly rolled onto his right side and brought his hand up to cradle her face in his palm. He slowly brushed his thumb across her face before leaning over her slightly and bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face as he lightly ran his nose across her own. He moved it along her cheek bone, over the shell of her ear and down her neck. She heard him inhale deep as his hand moved deeper around her face and into her hair. He continued his slow pace down her collar bone, planting the lightest of kisses at the nape of her neck before going back up her collar bone and neck, across her jaw, and finally to her lips. Hermione's lips parted in anticipation as he finally lowered his own to her's.

All too soon, the image began to fade and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her skin tingled and she touched her mouth. Every fiber of her body felt loved, and cherished. In that moment, she had no choice but to admit to herself that in the course of the summer, she had fallen in love with Fred Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

The days started to pass quickly once classes began. Hermione kept her promise, as did Fred, in writing to each other every day. She kept him up to date on her classes and what was safe to include about Harry and Ron. They kept discussion of anything Order or Voldemort related out of the letters to prevent them from ending up in the wrong hands.

Since opening the patented day dream charm, Hermione felt herself drawing closer and closer to Fred, needing the connection their letters brought.

She woke the morning of September 19th, feeling down. Her parents always made a big deal about her birthday up until she turned 11. From that point on, a simple card was delivered each year. Harry and Ron never seemed to remember when her birthday was and for the first time in a long time, this day carried sadness. She knew not even that simple card would arrive as her parents didn't even know she existed. She would walk around the halls today as if it were any normal day, and not her 17th birthday.

She took her time getting dressed, dragging her feet as she gathered her books and made her way to the great hall for breakfast. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already seated at the table, laughing at Ron for who knows what and they barely acknowledged Hermione as she sat down and placed eggs on her plate.

Hermione sat there, staring at her eggs, completely distracted. She was so far gone that she didn't hear the sweeping sound of dozens of owls delivering the morning post. It wasn't until a tightly wrapped package landed on her plate that she broke from her stare and jumped. Her three friends now stared at her as if she had just grown an extra head.

"Your mum send you extra floss already?" Joked Ginny.

Hermione half smiled as she unwrapped the brown paper package carefully. Inside was a beautifully hand bound parchment notebook with an elegant "H" on the front. There was no envelope so she opened it up to the first page.

"'Mione,

You didn't think I would forget about my wonderful girl turning 17 today, did you? This book is my gift to you. See, it's special and one of a kind, just like its owner. I have spent weeks developing this and it took some pretty intricate magic, but I finally got it. You see, I have its mate, and you and I are the only ones that can see the text. Our DNA, (before you ask, I'm not telling how I got yours) is entwined with the magic so anyone else will see just a blank notebook while we can see each other's writings. The writing will fade after seven days, so by the time we make it to the end, we can start at the beginning. When you write, it will immediately show up in my book, so no more waiting on those pesky owls. We can actually have a conversation if we are writing at the same time. I promise the text will be secure so we can write whatever we want without fear. Go ahead, ask the boys, I am sure they are curious why you are smiling (at least I hope I made you smile) and have been staring at a blank page so intently."

At this point, Hermione looked up. Sure enough Fred was right. "Ginny, do you see anything on this page?" She shook her head slowly, as if Hermione had gone mad.

She showed the page to Harry and Ron. "No nothing. Are you feeling alright?" Harry put his hand on Hermione's forehead.

Hermione smiled and returned to the first entry in her new book.

"See? Now I can say I told you so! Anyways 'Mione, I hope you have a wondrous day. I want to hear all about it tonight. The next time we are together, we will truly celebrate.

Love,

Fred"

Hermione took a second, running her fingers over the words. Fred had remembered her birthday and gone out of his way to make her feel special. She looked and the craftsmanship and took the time to appreciate the complicated magic that had gone in to making this extraordinary gift.

"Hello, earth to Hermione." Ron was waving his hand. "We're going to be late to class."

Hermione hopped up. "Well why didn't you say so!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Clearly they had been trying to get her attention for some time. Hermione gathered her things, carrying her new gift carefully.

Ron pointed his chin at the book. "Who's that from anyways? And why has it got you so mental? It's just a blank book. The way you were staring at it, it was the most interesting thing you have ever seen."

Hermione didn't appreciate the tone in Ron's voice. "It's a birthday gift from Fred. And haven't you ever heard Ron? You can't judge a book by it's cover."

The boys looked at each other, eyes wide as they realized they had forgotten Hermione's birthday once again. Not just any birthday, but her 17th. She gave them one last glare before walking faster ahead of them and sitting on the other side of the room.

Hermione attended her classes that day and for the first time, concentrated very little on the actual lesson. She couldn't take her mind off the spectacular gift that Fred had given to her. That night, instead of going to the great hall for dinner, she made her way to her usual spot in the library. Taking out her favorite quill, she began to respond to Fred.

"Fred,

Thank you seems too little for the gift you have given me. With my parents… situation, I didn't expect anyone to remember my birthday. The boys never do, let alone make me feel this special. And what amazing magic has gone into this! What spells did you use? You really are brilliant! All I could think about all day was getting to a quiet place where I could write to you. And of course, now that I am here, I wish I had more to say, but the day was rather uneventful. So I will say thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so lucky to have you to cheer up what I was preparing to be a horrid day.

Love,

Hermione"

Hermione was about to close the book, when she noticed words starting to appear below hers.

"'Mione,

Everyone deserves to be spoiled on their birthday! I'm sorry your day wasn't more exciting. Perhaps mine was exciting enough for the both of us though. George and I were minding our own business. It has been rather slow lately. More and more people are disappearing throughout Diagon Alley and shops are closing. With school in session, we just haven't had the usual traffic, though we are still doing ok. Anyway, a mother came in with her little boy, he had to have been about seven? And he managed to set off our entire Whizbang display! I about needed a new pair of knickers. You should have seen it! We had to close up for the rest of the day to clean up and replenish the stock he ruined. We also managed to create additional safety measures to prevent a repeat incident.

Love,

Fred"

Knowing that Fred was reading his notebook at the same time, Hermione was able to respond immediately. She couldn't help smiling. They could have actual conversations instead of a one sided account of their day!

"Fred,

That sounds awful! I hope he didn't destroy too much and that you were able to fix things quickly. I've been meaning to ask you, what is your favorite product you sell? I've always been curious.

'Mione"

"'Mione,

Hands down the daydream charms! I have been using so many of them lately though that George is joking that I am going to have to start paying for them like a regular customer _and_ be responsible for replenishing all the inventory. I don't mind though, they are quite fun to make!

I think this notebook was a great idea, if I do say so myself. I like the instant response and it makes me happy to be able to know what you are doing right at this second. Where are you hiding in the castle right now, anyways?

Fred"

"I'm hiding in the library, skipped dinner actually. I needed some time away from Harry and Ron. Harry wont stop talking about his Malfoy theories and it's getting quite old. I do think that your daydream charms are my favorite too! I have never experienced anything quite like it! If you're looking for any Christmas gift ideas, a large supply of those would do!

'Mione"

Hermione kept her nose in her book as she made her way back to the common room and her dorm watching his response appear. She had found herself blushing as she remembered for the hundredth time what the charm had shown her. She wanted to be in a place more private and her bed with the curtains drawn seemed more appropriate.

Fred watched her words appear and his curiosity got the best of him.

"I wasn't going to ask, but since you seemed to enjoy it, what did you see?"

Hermione smiled, and decided this was a situation where less is more.

"You."

Fred's heart skipped a beat. He was hoping that he would be in her dreams, but seeing it confirmed made him happier than he could have ever hoped.

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, but hopefully you see us in your dreams too. I really should be off to bed, lots of studying to do!"

'That cheeky witch' Fred thought. Thinking of his own dreams, there was no way innocent Hermione Granger was dreaming anything like that.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, but someday I will get it out of you! Good night my 'Mione."

"Good night my Fred."


	6. Chapter 6

The weeks passed faster than they ever had. Hermione and Fred spent every evening after the shop closed writing to each other. Their conversations flowed easily and they found themselves not just discussing their everyday lives, but also truly getting to know each other. They talked of their favorite things, Hermione's interest in law, Fred's desire to take over Zonko's and everything in between.

Finally it arrived. The first trip to Hogsmeade and Fred arranged with George to have the afternoon off. He was sitting nervously at The Three Broomsticks, waiting for Hermione to appear. He wasn't sure what this girl was doing to him, but with every day he could feel the pull growing stronger.

Hermione walked through the door, laughing at something Ron had said. She left them talking to Professor Slughorn and scanned the establishment for Fred. Her eyes finally landed on him, seriously studying his butterbeer, and she about broke into a run.

Before he knew what had hit him, Fred was completely engulfed by Hermione's small frame.

At the sound of Ron's voice clearing, Hermione reluctantly let go and sat herself beside Fred.

"Oi! You're never that excited to see us, what gives?" Ron said angrily as he and Harry took the seat opposite Hermione and Fred.

"Because you're never more than three feet away from me. It's hard to get excited about someone who never leaves me alone." Hermione huffed in response.

Ron gave her a look of confusion before things settled down to small talk. Hermione and Fred weren't comfortable having their normal back and forth in front of Ron, so they stuck to neutral topics. Slughorn's upcoming Christmas party, Fred's business, and the upcoming holidays.

"What are you doing for the holiday's anyways, Herm? Are you coming to The Burrow?" Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Ugh, don't call me that dreadful nickname. Yes, I'll be coming to The Burrow this year. My parents are, well, they will be out of town for the holidays. My home will sit empty." Fred gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. He was a little disappointed that these two people who called themselves her best friends were completely oblivious that something was wrong and that she didn't feel comfortable enough with them to tell.

They continued their conversation as they left the establishment. They were walking down the path, Hermione still holding onto Fred's hand, when they heard a scream. The four ran to the sound, and discovered Katie Bell unconscious in the snow.

Hagrid approached, gathering the poor girls limp body and carrying her to the school. Harry noticed the parcel on the ground and bent over to inspect it.

"Harry! Don't touch it! It could be cursed!" Hermione screamed and Harry backed away. "Fred it's been so lovely to spend some time together, we should really get this back to Dumbledore though." She wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"Of course." Fred tried to be strong and not show his disappointment. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Hermione nodded then taking her wand, levitated the parcel back to the castle and into Dumbledore's office.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of Dumbledore's office, Harry and Ron on her heels. "I'm so tired of it Harry, you have no proof! Until you can give me some facts, I am done with this discussion." Exasperated, Hermione walked back to her dorm alone.

"You there?" Hermione wrote in her notebook.

"Always." Came the reply a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry we had to leave so quickly!"

"I understand, no big deal. I was just happy to see your gorgeous face for a few hours. How's Katie?"

Hermione blushed at the comment as she responded. "I think she will be ok. She will be in the hospital wing for quite some time and she's completely out of it right now. You'll never believe it though. We got to Dumbledore's office and Harry started accusing Malfoy of cursing her! He has no proof, just a 'feeling.' I am so tired of hearing him complain about Malfoy. I wish he would just grow up."

"I'm sorry 'Mione. It must be exhausting to listen to his rants all the time."

"Completely and utterly. I don't know if I will make it through these next two months until winter holidays if this keeps up!"

"Well, whenever they bother you, just come find me and I'll be here."

Hermione smiled. Fred really was there for her whenever he needed him to be. She couldn't have asked for a better person to come into her life just when she needed it.

"Thank you Fred. I better get some studying done before bed. Night."

"Night 'Mione."

The weeks leading to Christmas seemed to crawl by. Hermione attended Slughorn's party with Harry as friends and the night was actually quite boring. Hermione was glad it was over and counting down the days until Christmas. She almost wished she had somewhere else to go just to get a break from Ron and Harry. Their nonstop talk consisted of only two topics, quidditch, and their theories on Malfoy being a Death-Eater. She was so glad for her nightly conversations with Fred. They were the only thing keeping her sane at this point. She was glad to have someone she could actually hold an intelligent conversation with.

The time wasn't any easier on Fred. The shop had been busy so his hands were occupied during the day, but he lived for his nights. Alone in his room, he got his time with Hermione. He found himself anxious to hear about her day, and even angry as he heard how his little brother and Harry seemed completely oblivious to their so-called best friend. He couldn't wait for the upcoming holidays. They were barely treading water keeping their shelves stocked. They decided they would need a break after the holiday rush and would close the shop Christmas Eve through New Year's day to take a much deserved break. If that break included some quality time with a certain brown eyed which, well, that would just make it that much better.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, the day arrived. Hermione boarded the train quickly as Harry and Ron dragged their feet behind her. Ginny was hanging on Harry's every word as they boarded. Hermione drowned out the talk of the most recent quidditch match the three seemed so set on discussing. She was excited to see Fred. Their relationship had grown by leaps and bounds over the last few months, but she was also nervous. She had never shared so much of herself with someone before. If she was being honest with herself, she was going to the Burrow to be with Fred, not Harry, Ron or even Ginny. She was steadfast in her decision to keep things the same between them at least until the end of the year. She couldn't, however, deny to herself that her feelings for the wizard were growing by the day.

They finally arrived at the Burrow, and Hermione was quite disappointed to learn that Fred and George wouldn't be arriving until Christmas Eve, that meant another two days. The time would be excruciating as she felt herself pulling further and further from her two best friends. She was still helping Harry do research for what was to come and learning everything she could about Horcruxes, but she was using that as an excuse to avoid them. She knew that if they were going to be ready for whatever it is that's coming, she had to be the one with the knowledge to form a plan.

Hermione was having issues sleeping, as she often did, the second night there. She picked up her journal in hopes that Fred was awake.

"Fred?"

She stared at the paper a few minutes. She was just about to put it away when the writing appeared.

"'Mione?"

She smiled. He's never one to let an opportunity for sarcasm slip away.

"I wasn't expecting you to be up so late."

"I wish I wasn't honestly. I am wrecked. The store was a zoo with all the last minute shoppers. George and I are just finishing putting it back together and then I can finally get some sleep."

"At least that means business is good! It's so great that despite the closings around you, you're continuing to do so well."

"People just need to smile during times like these, and we are more than willing to help! How are you doing? Enjoying the holidays?"

Hermione sighed. She may as well be honest with him. He always got it out of her anyways.

"No, not really. Ron invited Lavendar Brown over today. Between those two and Ginny and Harry, I could be sick. I feel so out of place with them. I'm really looking forward to your arrival tomorrow so I can actually enjoy myself a little bit."

Fred's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione sitting by the fire all by herself and how he would take joy in being the one to make her smile. Harry and Ron really didn't deserve her loyalty if they weren't even going to appreciate her presence.

"I'll try to be there early to relieve you of those prats. Honestly, I don't know why you keep them around. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, I hope you like it."

Fred hadn't told her yet that he had an entire 9 days off work to spend with her. He was respecting her wishes and he wasn't going to push for anything more than the amazing friendship they had going, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy their time together.

"Oh! Do I even get a little hint?"

"Ha! That would ruin the surprise! However, if you get some sleep, time will go faster and you wont have to spend as much time waiting!"

He worried about his witch taking care of herself and writing to him at 1am indicated that she was still having issues sleeping. He would see what he could do about that.

"I suppose you are right. I will go try and sleep. I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Goodnight Fred!

"Night 'Mione, see you tomorrow!"

Hermione climbed the stairs to her shared room and entered quietly only to realize that Ginny wasn't in her bed. She shrugged her shoulders and settled in to try and get some sleep. Meanwhile, Fred helped George with the last of the stocking before heading up to his room to pass out. He was just as anxious for tomorrow as she was.

Fred was so excited, he knew he was up well before he had intended to be. He looked at the clock, 8am. He may have only got six hours of sleep, but he was ready to go. He ran into George's room and tackled him.

"Oi! Blimey brother, can't a guy sleep around here?" George grabbed the covers and rolled back over.

"Christmas Eve pancakes." Was all Fred had to say. Then he stepped back, arms folded across his chest and watched his brother in action.

"Well why didn't you say so! If we don't hurry up Ron will eat them all before we even get a taste!" George was pulling on his clothes and using his wand to pack a bag.

Fred followed him out of the room, shaking his head as he picked up his own bag and headed towards the floo.

They arrived to the normal hustle and bustle of The Burrow. He saw Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fluer, and Bill sitting around the table. His mother and father were busy in the kitchen. George took a seat and didn't waste a second grabbing the last of the pancakes on the table right out from under Ron as he stared after Fluer.

Fred shook his head. "Where's 'Mione?"

Ginny looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow. "Since when is she ''Mione'?" Fred Flushed. "She's still sleeping, I think she went to be late last night, she's normally the first one up.

Fred nodded. As everyone else went back to their conversation and meal, he quietly snuck up the stairs to Ginny's room.

He opened the door slowly. His heart fluttered at the sight before him. Hermione's legs were tangled in the blanket, one leg completely wrapped up while the other broke free.

She was wearing a white tank top and some fairly short purple sleep shorts. He was beginning to rethink his plan to come in and wake her up, but as he started to back out of the room, she began to move.

"Oh Fred, I've missed you." The words were a mumbled whisper, but Fred heard them loud and clear.

Stepping back into the room, he gently shook her shoulder. "'Mione, love, I'm right here."

He smiled at her as her brow furrowed before she finally opened her eyes. Once she realized she was no longer dreaming, she hopped out of bed and into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. "Fred, I've missed you so much."

Fred Chuckled. "I've missed you too, love. Don't worry, we have nine whole days to catch up."

Hermione pulled back, surprised. "Nine days?! Is that my surprised then?" Fred nodded his head, "What a wonderful gift!"

Fred just nodded as she embraced him again. He held her back, his arms wrapping around her slender form.

"Come on love, we should go get some breakfast before there isn't any to get." Fred reluctantly let Hermione off his lap.

She went over to her trunk and grabbed a pair of lounge pants to toss over her shorts. Fred grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs. If anyone noticed the gesture, no one said anything. After all, the Weasleys were an affectionate bunch.

As they finished eating, Hermione excused herself to go back upstairs and properly get ready for the day. She was just grabbing her shower things when Ginny cornered her.

"Ok Hermione. I may have believed you over the summer when you said there wasn't anything going on between you and Fred, but I'm not buying it now." The young red head crossed her arms over her chest expectantly.

Hermione huffed as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I haven't given much thought to it Ginny."

That was a lie. Hermione had been thinking about the redheaded twin non-stop. Their late night conversations were what kept her going through the stress of her daily routine.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I don't buy it. Mom says she has never seen Fred so happy. She is convinced there is a girl involved."

Hermione laid back on the bed. Surely it couldn't be her, could it? What if he was seeing someone else? They had said they would wait for each other, but was that realistic? As Hermione thought things through, she realized that Fred is an extremely sought after businessman and bachelor. It really wasn't fair of her to make him wait like that.

"Maybe he met someone at the shop." Even she could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh, for someone who is often referred to as the brightest witch of her age, you sure are daft sometimes. Go take your damn shower, then go spend some time with my brother." Ginny huffed out of the room, mumbling to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione took a shower and got dressed slowly. She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that Fred really had found someone else.

"A knut for your thoughts?" The man occupying her thoughts couldn't help but notice the look of concentration and sadness on Hermione's face as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh! Fred. Can we take a walk?" He nodded and they left through the kitchen to the back garden.

"Is everything ok? You look very worried." He grabbed her hands that wouldn't stop moving and they stopped walking.

Hermione looked into the eyes of her favorite person and she didn't even think before she blurted, "Are you seeing someone?"

This was the last thing Fred had expected and he actually started to laugh. Soon tears were pouring down his cheeks as he tried to compose himself. Hermione stared back confused as to why that would be so funny.

Finally composing himself, "I'm sorry 'Mione, but the way you came down those stairs, I had no idea what to expect. I can tell you it wasn't that. No I'm not seeing anyone else. I thought I made it clear over the summer that I fancy you and I am willing to wait. Though I will admit it's difficult to just sit by and not be able to be as close to you as I want or be able to touch you as I want." His hand brushed her cheek for elaboration.

Hermione's eyes closed at his touch and she leaned into his hand. "Oh Fred, I was so worried." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug.

"No need to be worried, love. I'm all yours. Perhaps if you're ready though, we should name what this is between us. Maybe that would make you feel better."

Hermione pulled away and stared at the desire in Fred's eyes. She could tell he really wanted that title that she had been so reluctant to give them all those months ago. She had to admit to herself that it would be nice to make things official. No more evading questions or feeling like she had to hide about how close they had become.

Decision made, Hermione nodded her head agreeing with his statement. "So what would you call this then?"

"Blimey Hermione, just going to make me say it like some sap aren't you?" Her answering smirk told him that's exactly what she was expecting. "Hermione, I want the world to know you belong to me, that you are mine and no one else's. I think it's time we officially tell my family that we are dating and you are my girlfriend." His smile practically reached his ears at the thought.

Hermione returned his smile and took a step closer, maintaining eye contact. "I think I would really like that." Her voice was barely a whisper.

She reached up on her very tiptoes, and slowly slid her mouth to his. Fred was slightly taken aback. He had dreamed of kissing her for so long, but that was the last thing he imagined actually happening when he woke up that morning.

He threaded his arm around her waist and brought her body flush to his as he experienced the most electrical kiss he had ever had. It was like their magic was intertwining wherever they touched and the feeling was pure pleasure.

Finally, she pulled away and they both gasped for air. "I know I'm not the most experienced, but wow, I have never felt anything like that before."

"'Mione, I have unfortunately more experience than I care to admit, and it's never been like that before. That was bloody wonderful." Fred moved closer, clearly intending to continue where they left off.

Hermione took a step back. "Perhaps we should take this slow. We don't have much time together this break and I probably wont see you again until summer holidays."

Fred Groaned slightly. Slower than what? It had taken him the better part of the last almost six months just to get her to agree to date him. He was frustrated she wouldn't let him continue, but he didn't want to mess this up. "Alright, you set the pace."

She held him close once again. "Any ideas on how we tell your family?"

"We'll let them come to their own conclusions. Come on, I want to show you something."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards the shed at the end of the property. Hermione looked at him quizzically, but he just gave his signature as he grabbed a broom.

"I'm not getting on that thing." Hermione stepped out of Fred's grasp and crossed her arms. "I hate flying. You can't make me."

"Don't you trust me?" Fred was looking deep into her frightened eyes and she began to feel herself melt.

Trust was the foundation of any relationship and she trusted Fred more than anyone else. Was she really going to let her silly fear come between them so quickly?

"If you let me fall Fred Weasley, I will hex so bad you wont ever make another joke."

Fred's grin grew wide again as he mounted the broom and held his hand out to her. She reluctantly took it and climbed in front of him. "Don't worry love, I would never let anything harm you, least of all me. Here, hold on just like this." He placed her hands on the broom between her legs. He looked at the sight before him and willed his body to stay under control. One hand wound around her waist to secure her, and the other went to the handle just above Hermione's hands.

"I'm going to take this slow, but I want you to keep your eyes open." Hermione spun around for a moment, her hair hitting Fred in the face.

Before she could say anything, her feet were off the ground. "Breathe" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned back around and took in the scene before them. The weather was still fairly mild, but there was a light dusting of snow. Looking out over the tip of the broom, she couldn't believe the sight. The trees looked like a dream from this height. They were covered in snow and ice and the sun shining down made them sparkle.

"It's like magic." Her voice was quiet, and she was surprised to find that one hand had slipped off the handle to cover her mouth in awe.

"You're magic. Do you have any idea what you have done to me since the summer? George can barely handle being in the same room anymore because he says you're all I talk about. The best part is, I don't care. I have never wanted anything or anyone like I want you. This is my favorite view and I wanted to share it with you because I want you to know everything about me, just as I want to know everything about you."

Hermione carefully turned her head to kiss Fred's cheek. He slowly began their descent, and once firmly planted on the ground, he took her mouth with his. They moved slow and passionate with each other as that same electrical current washed over them.

Finally pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers. "Best Christmas ever."

A throat cleared and Hermione turned blushing, noticing that, instead of being embarrassed, Fred looked rather smug.

"So does this mean the cat's out of the bag?" George leaned casually on the doorframe, clearly having been there for some time.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous." Fred spoke sarcastically while moving Hermione to his side.

"Ah, no need to be jealous, didn't you tell her brother? We're a packaged deal." George maintained such composer Hermione was sure he was serious.

He started walking towards the pair, somewhat determined, but couldn't help himself. When he got a few paces from her he burst out laughing at the look of sheer horror on her face.

"I'm just kidding. We may share a lot, but one thing my brother would never share is you." With that George started walking towards the house again before stopping to call over his shoulder. "Ron's reaction should be priceless."

"Ron" Her words trailed off. Hermione hadn't stopped to consider how Ron would take this. He was with Lavender after all, he shouldn't have an issue. Right?

"Yeah, he's going to flip. Honestly, I don't care. You two were never right for each other and it's been plenty of time. He has Lavender and he has no issue parading that in front of you every chance he gets. We'll just be ourselves in front of him and he can deal with it. We don't have to rub it in his face."

Hermione looked up at the tall, beautiful man in front of her and she could just about cry. She really did get lucky that he wants to be with her. "When did you become so sensitive and insightful?"

"When I found someone I care enough about to be sensitive and insightful for." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Come on now, let's go face the wolves. Or at least my family."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I hate author's notes, but I hope you're enjoying this so far! Feel free to leave a comment. As I've said, the story is done so wont be much of a wait. Currently writing two versions of a sequel.**_

Hermione's hand firmly planted in Fred's, they made their way to the sitting room. Everyone was busy and didn't take much notice to their entry. Fred sat down on the couch and Hermione followed, laying down with her head in his lap. He handed her the book she had been reading, and summoned his own before placing a hand protectively around her waist. They stayed there for a long time, lost in their own world, oblivious as to the games and chatter going on about them.

"Blimey. What the hell is going on here?" Ron was looking at the new couple with a look of complete disgust.

"What do you mean brother dearest? I thought we were all having a lovely Christmas Eve relaxing by the fire as we wait for dinner." Hermione cringed. She knew Fred was right. There was no reason for Ron to be upset. But she knew him well and his temper is something fierce.

"Why do you have your hands all over _my_ Hermione?" Smoke was practically billowing from his ears as he seethed in anger and jealousy.

Hermione, not wanting to drag this out longer than necessary, sat up. "Ron, I have never been _yours_. I am my own person, capable of making my own choices. In this case, I made the choice that I want to be with Fred. As a result, we are dating. Done deal, you don't get an opinion on the matter." Hermione gave Ron a look that dared him to argue.

"Well, I don't approve and I don't have to take this! I'm going to my room." With that, he took off towards the stairs.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then Harry gave Hermione an apologetic look. "Sorry Hermione. We'd better go calm him down." And they left to follow him.

Hermione was fuming herself at this point. He had no right to be upset with her choices or make her feel bad about it. And yet again Harry ran off to comfort Ron without a second glance at her own feelings.

Her thoughts were cut off by Fred's whisper. "Don't." She looked up at him, having forgotten there was even anyone left in the room. "Don't let him get under your skin. He's not worth it. He's being a complete git and he's just mad at himself that he couldn't make it work with you."

Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears as she clung to Fred for comfort. Slightly panicking, Fred looked to George for what to do next. He saw his brother mouth, "Room," and he understood.

"Hey, 'Mione, why don't we go to my room? It will give you some time to process everything privately." Hermione nodded and they climbed the stairs to the twin's bedroom.

Fred shut the door behind them and threw up a silencing charm, not wanting her friends to hear her sobs.

Fred just held her for a long time as they laid in bed, comforting her the best he could. Stroking her hair, whispering calming things in her ear, and soaking up her tears with his jumper.

Finally, she grew quiet and the tears slowed. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess Fred. I am so happy to be with you and they just had to go and ruin it. I knew Harry would take Ron's side. I used to think the three of us would grow up together. Maybe work at the Ministry together, be the golden trio everyone thinks we are. Now? I just don't know. They still don't know about my parents, and it doesn't seem like they would care if I told them. Dumbledore has put a lot of faith in us to help him defeat You-Know-Who as a team and I'm just so worried. They don't seem to be nervous or even afraid of what's coming and I feel like it's on my shoulders to make sure Harry succeeds, but how can I do that when our friendship is like this?"

And there it was. He knew something had been bothering his witch for a while, but he hadn't been able to get it out of her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you look at me right now." She dried her eyes and lifted her chin. "You are the strongest woman and brightest witch I know. You are going to be amazing. I know you can't share the details with me and I would never betray your integrity and ask you to, but I know you. And I know that you can do this and you _will_ succeed. Do you hear me? You will always have me. When they are being the biggest prats of the year, you can turn to me and I will be here to remind you that you've got this. Do you understand?"

Hermione had never heard Fred being so serious before. She trusted and believed every word that fell from his mouth and nodded her head in understanding. She rested her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep until dinner.

"Please tell me you're dressed." Hermione's eyes opened slowly to see George's form in the doorway, his hand over his eyes.

"Don't worry Georgie, we just fell asleep." Fred's voice was thick and his deep voice reverberated on Hermione's cheek.

"Good." George removed his hand and leaned casually in the door way. "Mum said it's time for dinner. She's talked to Ron and he is to be on his best behavior so you shouldn't have too much to worry about." With that, his figure retreated giving the couple a chance to compose themselves.

Fred took the lead guiding Hermione by the hand. She hesitated at the top of the stairs and he turned to see what was wrong.

One look told him what he needed to know. "It will be ok love. I wont let go."

Fred's words were the reassurance she needed. Determined not to let Ron ruin this for her, Hermione set her determination and held her head high as they made their way downstairs.

Molly was clearly delighted at the recent development and kept sighing happily in their direction. Ron refused to look at them and Harry was clearly embarrassed for his friend. Fred squeezed Hermione's hand throughout the meal keeping his promise and never letting go.

Hermione had never been so anxious for a meal to end as she was tonight. She was eager to have some alone time with Fred.

When the meal was finally over, Hermione and Fred offered to do the dishes. She washed, he dried while going the extra mile to make her laugh while doing so.

Ron had stomped away as soon as he had finished stuffing his face and it made it easier for Hermione to enjoy herself. Harry watched quietly from the doorway as his friend looked more relaxed than he had seen her in some time.

"Hermione, will you walk with me for a second?" Hermione was caught off guard and dropped the plate she was holding. Fred's lightning fast reflexes grabbed it and he encouraged her to go.

"Don't worry, there's only a few left. I've got it."

Hermione dried her hands and grabbed her coat to follow Harry out to the garden.

"So, you and Fred huh?"

Hermione simply nodded her reply.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I suppose I should have seen it coming. The two of you have seemed closer lately, but don't you think you should have told Ron?"

Hermione was relieved that he seemed to be ok with the relationship itself, but was furious at the double standard he had for her and Ron.

"So it's ok for Ron to flaunt Lavender around, exchanging saliva in the common room, but I'm not allowed to find someone who genuinely makes me happy? Do you hear yourself Harry?"

Harry stopped to think about his word choice. Realizing she had a point he tried to back track. "I suppose you're right Hermione. Ron will get over it eventually. You deserve your happiness too. Are we alright? I feel like we haven't talked much lately."

Hermione kicked at the light layer of snow at her feet and avoided eye contact. She knew now was not the time to lay this all out there. There would be a place for that when they didn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders. Right now, he needed to trust her and she wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that.

"Yeah, we're good Harry."

Harry puffed out his chest clearly pleased with himself thinking he had resolved the situation fully.

"Well, I'm cold. I'm going to go see if Fred needs any help finishing the dishes." Her response was lame, she knew, but she just didn't have the effort to continue. The conversation felt forced. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to be back with Fred. Their nine days would be over in no time and she didn't want to waste a minute.


	10. Chapter 10

She wandered back into the house and no sooner had she hung her jacket did she feel arms snaking their way around her waist. She tensed for a moment then turned around.

"Nice try George. Where's Fred?"

"Someday, you'll have to tell us how you know who's who. Mum can't even get it right."

"Never. Have you seen Fred?"

George nodded. "He's in our room, come on."

Hermione followed him up the stairs. Fred was laying on his bed, one arm behind his head and one legged propped up reading a book on charms.

He sensed her presence immediately and his eyes drifted over to her as a smile spread across his face.

Hermione returned the gesture and motioned over at George. "You might want to keep better tabs on this one. He thought he could pretend to be you."

Fred's smile dropped. "What did you try?"

Hermione was surprised to see Fred genuinely upset, something she thought impossible where George was concerned.

"Not to worry brother dearest. Didn't fool this one for even a second. I still don't know how she does it! Its driving me mad."

Fred relaxed and pulled Hermione down on his lap.

"Do you two mind if I crash your party a bit? Ron is still stomping around downstairs and his attitude is quite tiring."

So Hermione found herself on Christmas Eve laughing until her sides hurt and enjoying herself more than she had in months. The time passed quickly, and soon it was much later than Hermione should have been awake.

"I really should get back to my room. Your mum will have my head if she finds me in here tomorrow morning." She yawned which only further proved her point.

Fred pulled her tighter. "I'm of age, you're of age, there's really not much she can do."

Hermione twisted in his arms. "I have a lot of respect for your mother and I don't want to break her trust." She bent down, their lips almost touching. "I could use a kiss goodnight though."

Fred closed the distance, letting his hand tangle in her hair. Hermione sighed into the kiss and enjoyed the now familiar sensation running through her body at the contact.

When the length became awkward, George cleared his throat. Backing away, Hermione blushed furiously while Fred looked smug.

"Goodnight Hermione." Fred said longingly.

"Goodnight Fred." Hermione replied back bashfully.

"Goodnight Hermione." George stood at the doorway with his lips puckered.

"Goodnight George." Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"I'll take it." Hermione giggled to herself as she snuck quietly back into Ginny's room.

She thought she was being quiet as she quickly changed into her night clothes, but apparently she was making more noise than she realized.

"So, now are you finally going to tell me what's going on?" Ginny's voice was firm and annoyed.

Hermione cringed at the tone. "I don't know what to tell you Ginny. It just kind of happened."

"So which brother is next after you break this one?" It wasn't a tone she was used to hearing from the young witch.

Hermione let out a long breath and knew she just needed to get this over with.

"Gin, it would never work with Ron and me. It was one sided. We can barely have a conversation without grabbing for each other's throats. There just aren't any romantic feelings strong enough to get passed that." She paused trying to figure out how to explain her feelings for Fred. "Fred is very different and unexpected. Our feelings grew by actually taking the time to talk and get to know each other. We respect each other and he can hold his own in an intellectual conversation with me. We are much more equal and compatible and I love him."

She sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed in defeat, not knowing what else she could say.

"The jokester and the bookworm?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione knew this would be something that she would fight to get others to understand. "Ginny, sometimes you just have to accept what you feel and not worry about what others think. I have to trust my heart. Good night Ginny." She laid down and rolled away from the other girl, affectively ending the conversation.

The next morning, Hermione woke lazily. She knew it was Christmas, but it being the first major holiday after being orphaned took away some of the joy. Ginny was still fast asleep as she threw on her dressing gown and tiptoed from the room. As she opened the door, a wide eyed Fred stood in front of her, his hand raised as if he was about to knock.

Hermione placed her finger to her mouth indicating that he should be quiet as she tilted her head to show that Ginny was still sleeping. Fred laced his fingers with Hermione and they quietly walked down stairs. George, Bill and Fleur sat at the table, just starting to pass around the dishes of food.

"Oh good, more hungry bellies! Come on, have a seat and help yourselves." Molly went back to whisking waffle batter in the kitchen.

Hermione helped herself to a waffle, some fresh strawberries and whipped cream. She stared at her plate for a moment when Fred nudged her arm.

"Everything alright love?"

She nodded. "Just missing my parents a bit. That's all."

Fred nodded knowingly and placed a reassuring hand on her thigh. Of course this caused her face to heat and she began to eat her food to cover the affect.

Before long, the others were up and fed and everyone made their way to the sitting area to exchange gifts. Hermione received a nice collection of books from her friends. She appreciated the gesture, but it lost a little bit of the affect when both Ron and Harry got her the same books they got her the year before.

Hermione thanked them properly while silently wondering if she would be able to exchange them when a small package slipped into her hand. She looked up into Fred's eyes. He smiled sheepishly and looked around nervously to make sure no one was paying too much attention.

Taking his cue, Hermione was discreet as she opened the package. Her hand involuntarily came to her mouth as she opened the box. The beautiful heart shaped sapphire earrings sparkled at her. She quickly placed them in her ears and felt them warm.

She gasped slightly at the feeling then smiled as she too slipped something small into Fred's hand. He opened the box and slipped on the silver watch. He felt the metal warm on his skin and his eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's.

"Did you do what I think you did?"

"If you mean did I charm the watch to get warm when I am thinking about you, then yes."

He laughed. Clearly they were more alike than either had thought since they had the same idea.

"I have to admit, I didn't think to do the charm until yesterday after we made things official."

Fred beamed. "I thought about it ages ago. When you're off at that school with Harry and Ron, I wanted to make sure you knew there was someone who is thinking about you all the time and it's not because they want you to do your homework."

"Thank you Fred. That was really sweet and I love them. My parents tended to get me red for Gryffindor, but I've always preferred my birthstone."

"I know, you mentioned it a while back." Fred smiled bashfully and Hermione engulfed him in a hug.

Most of the family has been oblivious until the movement caught their eye.

"Oh, Hermione dear, let me see." Molly was beaming at her son's job well done when Ron stomped off to the kitchen. "Don't worry dear, he'll come around."

The rest of the day was spent lounging around as everyone played games and used their new gifts


	11. Chapter 11

.

The holidays seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and just after New Years Eve, Hermione found herself back on the platform saying goodbye to Fred. This time seemed so much harder than it had in September.

"You'll write to me when you get in?" Fred wasn't used to being so sappy, but he wasn't an idiot too. They may have had a nice holiday together, but it's back to reality now. There was a serious threat overhead and the thought of being away now made him feel helpless to protect his witch. Of course he knew from experience that she was more than capable of protecting herself. He just didn't want her to have to.

"Of course I will write to you. Try to stay out of trouble though, will you?"

Fred smiled half-heartedly and nodded, afraid to speak. He leaned down and kissed her a final time as the whistle blew indicating it was time to go. Reluctantly, they parted and Hermione kept her eyes on Fred for as long as she could out the window.

The transition from holidays to school was not an easy one. Harry was meeting with Dumbledore more often and Hermione was knee deep in research along with her normal school load. She was glad to have a task to distract herself from missing Fred throughout the day. The nights however, were fair game.

The declaration and time spent together made the absence more pronounced. Evenings were spent writing back and forth, trying to forget the dark times ahead. Typically, the trio would have gone home for the Easter holidays, but The Order felt the extra travel was too dangerous. The twins even closed up the shop and moved back home because the risk was too high to remain open.

The school year was coming to an end quickly, and the knot in Hermione's stomach never seemed to go away anymore. Then, it happened. Hermione knew that the hunt for the Horcruxes was not going to be easy and would be filled with traps, but never in her wildest dreams did she think Dumbledore would die before Voldemort.

She had just cast a stunning spell at a death eater when she saw movement out the window. There was no doubt that the image of Dumbledore's falling body would never be forgotten. She wished desperately that she could have run to Fred in the days after the funeral. Dumbledore's death made everything so much more real. Hermione knew what was coming for Harry, Ron and herself, but she didn't know how to tell Fred without breaking her vow.

She had time to think in the time following the funeral. Hermione kept mostly to herself as she listened to Harry and Ron talk in whispers about the upcoming task before them on the train ride home. She knew this would likely be the last time she ever rode the Hogwarts Express and she tried to savor the feelings it gave her, but it just wasn't the same.

She decided, quietly to herself, that she would treasure every moment she had with Fred. She silently kicked herself for being so hesitant to start things with him. With Dumbledore gone, the realization that they may not make it out of this as a whole was now a reality. The time she spent using the war as an excuse now seemed preposterous. Surly now was the time to realize how valuable the time they have together truly is.

The train stopped and the trio exited. Harry was going back to his aunt and uncles for the time being, and Hermione had instructions to apparate herself, Ron and Ginny straight to the burrow. She was hesitant to leave Harry without dedicated protection, but the decision wasn't hers to make. So with a final nod in Harry's direction, she grabbed Ron's arm and they turned on the spot, appearing a second later in the field behind the burrow.

Hermione broke into a run the second her feet touched the grass. Fred had heard the pop of apparition and quickly closed his book to head to the back of the house. He had just opened the door when a flying something rammed into him. Quickly realizing it was Hermione, he embraced her back and held tight.

Tears began to pool in Hermione's eyes and she wiped at them quickly before anyone could see. It was hard to help the overwhelming emotions within her as she felt Fred warm and real her arms.

Fred sensed the emotions and rushed Hermione up the stairs to his bedroom. With a slight nod of his head, he kicked George out and came to sit on the bed, Hermione still clutched tight.

"I thought you might want a little privacy before mum notices you're home." All she did was nod and hold on tighter and he began to worry. "It's going to be ok love. You're here with me, we've got this."

"But Fred, he's really gone. There's so much I can't tell you, but I don't know anymore. I just don't know if we can do this."

"'Mione, slow down. What's going on?"

He hesitantly pulled her back slightly, his hands resting softly on her cheeks. For the first time, the look of pure determination in her eyes was gone and was replaced by fear.

"Fred, I can't tell you everything, but Dumbledore left us a mission. I want to tell you all the details, but I'm bound. All I can tell you is that after Bill and Fluer's wedding, Harry, Ron and I are leaving and I have no idea how long we will be gone or what will happen."

Fred sat there stunned. Her demeanor now made sense and it felt like a brick was pushing on his chest as he realized what this task, whatever it was, would mean in terms of her safety. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her close, hiding his tears in her hair.

They sat like that for some time, just feeling the warmth of each other as they accepted their situation.

Hermione knew that it wouldn't do them any good to lock themselves in Fred's room and pretend that nothing was happening. She pulled herself away slowly.

"I've missed you, you know. I'm sorry I came in such a mess. We've got this. I have the books I need and will make sure that we all come back safe and sound, mission accomplished."

Fred looked deep into the eyes of the woman he loved and that determination was back, firmly in place. He knew she would do everything she could to come back to him, and he had to trust her to do that despite every bone in his body screaming that he needed to protect her. Having grown up with her the last six years, he knew that this was not a woman that wanted someone else's protection. She was independent and fierce and that was part of what made him love her.

"I have no doubt that if you are going with, everything will work out. Come on, we should really go tell mum you're here. I'm sure she saw that Ron and Ginny are back by now and wondering where you are."

Hermione gave a slight nod and they made their way to the dining room for dinner. Seated between the twins, she felt better than she had in weeks. Their ability to insert humor into the darkest of situations was truly a gift. However, she could do without the innuendos that George was whispering about being kicked out of his bedroom.

Dinner was a mixture of somber and excitement. Mrs. Weasley filled them all in on the upcoming wedding, her voice full of excitement. Clearly she was using the event as a distraction technique.


	12. Chapter 12

The weeks following their arrival at The Burrow were filled with secretive research on Hermione's part and a lot of distracting on Fred and Ron's part to allow her to do so. Mrs. Weasley was frantic in preparing the house for the wedding and was dead set on keeping Hermione and Ron apart as if she could sense that they were preparing to do something she wouldn't like and keeping them apart would make a difference.

Now that Hermione was officially a member of The Order, she was kept up to date on things that were going on. When it came time to discuss how Harry would get from his house to the burrow, everyone stiffened. There was some slight disagreements on the method, but it was finally decided that they would extract him using diversions and polyjuice potion.

Hermione and Fred weren't sold on the method of extraction, but at this point it was all they had. As they paired up before leaving the burrow, the pair shared a kiss, both hoping it wouldn't be the last. This would be the most dangerous mission to date either had been on and that fact was not forgotten.

Getting everyone changed and on their way turned out to be the easy part. Almost the instant the seven pairs taken off over Little Whinging, the attacks began. There were curses flying everywhere and Hermione saw someone fall, off what she couldn't see. There wasn't time to think, just act. Later she told herself, later she would give herself time to assess the wounds and loss.

Fred wasn't fairing much better. As he rode along behind his father, all he could worry about was both George and Hermione. He and George were a team. Nothing could stop the two of them and he knew that together, along with Hermione, they could move in sync to stop anything. Their distance and the unknown of what they were facing however, left a sick feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Hermione arrive at the burrow, thankful she escaped harm beyond a few scratches. When she entered the sitting room, her heart stopped. There laying on the couch was the unmistakable form of a Weasley twin. Rushing to his side, she didn't find any relief at seeing it was George that lay there, blood pouring from his ear.

Fred was nowhere to be seen as Mrs. Weasley worked furiously to stop the flow of blood. Hermione had been studying healing spells for the upcoming journey and stepped in to help. Now was not the time to think about Fred's absence or the reaction he would have to seeing his brother's limp form. She set to do her part in healing George.

Just as the flow of blood had been stopped, George's ear a total loss, Fred emerged.

Hermione let in a giant breath as Fred ran to his twin's side. His reaction, kneeling to speak quiet words in George's ear through his sobs, cut Hermione from deep within. Her mind was made as she watched her mate's grief over the brother he almost lost. If there was anything she could do to prevent a repeat of what she was witnessing, she would do it.

After some time, Fred finally lifted his head from his brother's weak form. He searched the room and found that aside from his mother, the only other remaining was Hermione who was covered in blood. With a reassuring look from George that he was alright, he made his way to Hermione.

His eyes scanned her body and determined the blood was not hers. "You alright 'Mione?"

Her eyes roamed his body with the same amount of scrutiny. "Just as well as you are, Fred."

Their eyes locked for only a moment before their lips met. The kiss was filled with need and reassurance. This was real. They were both ok. Hermione grabbed at Fred's shirt, and Fred's hand wound in Hermione's hair at the base of her neck.

"Oi, get a room would you?" George's weak voice broke through their haze.

Mrs. Weasley was a bit more tactful. "Perhaps you both would like to clean up a bit. I've warmed some stew in the kitchen when you're ready. The others have already eaten."

Hermione flushed as Fred nodded and led her upstairs. Unwilling to let go of her hand, he led her straight to the bathroom for a shower. "I'll wait out here." Hermione nodded and let herself in the small room. Normally she would have at least offered he go first, but she was definitely worse off. She quickly removed her clothes and stepped under the steamy liquid.

Her heart was still racing though the adrenaline slowly waned. Moody was gone, George was injured. She didn't want to take another moment for granted. When she was sure she had removed every last bit of dirt and blood, she exited the shower and grabbed for a towel. She hadn't stopped at her shared room to get a change of clothes, so she wrapped herself up tight as she opened the door. Fred was still there, standing causally against the wall.

She saw his eyes darken as he took in her attire and an idea formed.

"I'm going to take a shower myself, why don't you go get dressed and meet me in my room in a bit?"

Hermione nodded, but instead of heading to Ginny's room, made a last minute change of direction when she heard the door close and went straight for Fred's door. Folding the towel neatly, she placed it on the desk in the corner, then made herself comfortable under Fred's covers pulling them high up to her chin.

It had been her idea to take things slow despite the obvious chemistry between them, but tonight she wanted to feel as close as possible to Fred.


	13. Chapter 13

Fred wrapped the towel low on his waist and made his way to his room to get dressed and wait for Hermione.

He was surprised to open the door and find the witch already in his bed. Usually she gave him plenty of time to get dressed. Nerves pumping, he didn't say anything as he began to reach toward his dresser.

"Fred." He stopped and turned his attention to Hermione. "Will you just come lay with me?"

Fred was never one to be embarrassed, but he felt his cheeks heat at her suggestion. Somehow this was different. The level of intimacy in her request was far from his normal comfort zone of jokes and pranks. Keeping the towel firmly in place, he made his way to the bed. Hermione kept the blanket wrapped firmly around her as he joined her underneath.

As he got settled, she moved closer to rest her head on his chest. Fred's arm came out behind her to pull her close and he stilled at the sensation of bare flesh beneath his fingers.

"'Mione," She didn't give him a chance to question her.

"Fred, I want this, I want you. I need you. Please." After the emotional roller coaster of day they had had, Fred knew exactly what she was asking for and understood completely.

Without words, his hand rose up her back to bring her head closer to his. Their lips met in slow, languid movements. Each brush of skin brought them closer together and their feelings for each other radiated through every touch.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Fred."

The words didn't need to be said for them to known, but something about them changed the moment forever as Fred hovered above Hermione. The kisses and touches were gentle and conveyed what words could not. Things may have started a little on the awkward side, but their rhythm evened out and they found release within each other.

Fred eased himself off his elbows and slid in next to Hermione. Words weren't needed as they held onto each other tightly and fell asleep.

Hermione woke first the next morning and immediately her mind started to panic. She didn't regret any of the previous night's activities, but she had no experience on how to deal with the morning after.

"Don't overthink it 'Mione." Leave it to Fred to address her fears before even opening his eyes.

Hermione looked up as Fred opened his sleepy eyes. She was about to say she wasn't, but instead, smiled shyly and tried to take his advice.

"I really do love you. I'm not sure if you've figured it out yet, but when this is all over, I'm going to marry you and make good on my promise."

Hermione's brows furrowed as she thought. "What promise?"

"I promised to make you part of this family if it was the last thing I did. I've always loved you Hermione. When we don't have the separation of school and the threat of war hanging over our heads, I'm going to propose."

Hermione didn't hesitate. "You know I'll say yes."

"I know, but I want the time to be right. They say timing is everything, you know."

She snorted softly, but understood. Stretching her muscles she noticed bits of soreness in just about every limb. There was a soft knock on the door as Mrs. Weasley announced that breakfast was ready. Hermione stilled and Fred chuckled. "Be there in a few mum."

"Fred, I don't have any clothes."

Fred thought for a moment, he certainly couldn't go into Ginny's room unannounced, her bat-bogey hex was infamous. He got up, not bothering to cover up, grabbed two items from his dresser before throwing them at Hermione.

She looked in her hands and noticed a pair of Fred's boxers and another of his quidditch jerseys. Soon she'd have a collection. Putting them on nervously, she got up. She would still need to change before breakfast, but was appreciative for the cover.

She had just finished pulling on the shirt when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "You look good in my jersey."

Hermione smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him. "Good, because I plan to keep it."

With that she strode from the room, her heart beating in her throat, across the hall to Ginny's room. Closing the door quickly, she found some clean underwear, a bra and a pair of tight fitting jeans. Deciding to keep the jersey, she dressed quickly.

Fred was leaning against the wall opposite the door when she opened it. He offered her his arm, "Can I escort you downstairs?" Hermione nodded and took his arm.

As they made their way to their seats, Hermione didn't miss the awkward looks they were getting or the way that Mrs. Weasley was avoiding her gaze. Settling down between Fred and George, she didn't have to wait long to learn the reason for the strange behavior.

George reached behind Hermione to pat Fred on the back. "Next time brother, a silencing charm would be nice."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione flushed deeply as she dropped her fork noisily and covered her face with her hands.

Fred managed to blush himself which was quite the accomplishment. Thankfully, the rest of the family was immersed in conversation and seemed to miss the exchange.


	14. Chapter 14

The atmosphere at The Burrow was intense as Bill and Fluer's wedding approached. Hermione was a mess trying to please Mrs. Weasley with all her tasks as well as research for their journey and try to spend as much time with Fred as possible.

The days ticked by much quicker than either would have wished. Fred knew Hermione would be leaving, but it didn't make things easier.

Each morning, Hermione double and triple checked her bag to make sure she had all they needed. The day of the wedding was no exception. As she rose that morning and began to get herself ready, she had a sinking feeling that something big was about to happen.

The wedding itself was beautiful and flawless. As the reception began Fred approached Hermione and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Hermione curtseyed. She didn't miss the look in his eye. He knew their time together was coming to a close just as much as she did.

Just how short they would have together before leaving, they didn't know. As they began to sway, keeping each other close despite the fast tempo of the song, it happened. The patronus arrived giving them only a minutes notice that the ministry had fallen and the Death Eaters were coming their way.

Hermione gave Fred one last, quick kiss as they exchanged 'I love you' before grabbing Harry and Ron and apparating on the spot. She could feel her heart shattering to pieces while trying to maintain her composure as they navigated the busy muggle streets trying to get to safety. She would never forgive herself if someone was hurt after they left knowing that the addition of three more defenders could tip the scales in either favor.

The trio changed their clothes, discussed their plan and made their way to Grimwauld Place for shelter. Hermione settled on the couch after the others were fast asleep and pulled from her bag the notebook Fred had given her almost a year ago. She hadn't had to use it since her return to The Burrow and hadn't had the chance to tell Fred she would have it. Slowly opening the well-worn cover, she hoped the charm that allowed them to secretly communicate was still in place.

She dipped her quill in ink and began to write.

"Fred,

I'm so sorry we had to leave as the Burrow was under attack. I hope you think to check your notebook, I should have told you I was bringing mine. Please tell me if everyone is ok. Harry, Ron and I made it to safety. Please don't tell anyone that you have spoken to me if you happen to see this. Honestly, just tell me you're all right and then it's probably safer that we don't speak. I don't want your knowledge or ability to contact us to be used against you. I love you so much Fred Weasley. Please keep yourself safe. I will come back to you as soon as I can.

Love,

Your 'Mione"

Meanwhile, Fred and his family had just finished cleaning up the disaster that was his house after the attack. Thankfully, no lives were lost on their side and the injuries were minor. The Burrow was no longer safe, and they would all be leaving for the other safe houses in an hour's time. Fred was grabbing a few belongings for the journey when his fingers skimmed across a forgotten item in his drawer. Not thinking twice, he grabbed the notebook he had used to communicate with Hermione before leaving his childhood home.

It was late before he was settled in at his Aunt Muriel's. He couldn't help himself, he reached in his bag and flipped open the notebook as fast as he could hoping the action would quiet the hurt and anxiousness his heart felt at Hermione's departure.

Sure enough, he saw her words on the parchment. The hole in his heart grew wider as he read her words. He knew she was right. There were too many dark wizards skilled in Legilimency for him to know anything about what they were doing. He was less worried about his safety and more that they would use his memories to find her.

In the empty living room, lit only by the moonlight, it was hard to keep up his tough exterior. As he responded, he didn't try to hold back the tears as they slid down his cheeks.

"'Mione,

Thank goodness you are safe. We are too, just a few minor injuries on our side. Nothing mum wasn't able to take care of easily. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I don't want my knowledge of you being ok to lead the Death Eaters to you. It hurts to know that I have a way to know you're alright and not be able to use it, but it's the only way I can protect you right now. You stay safe and keep that idiot brother of mine and the boy who lived safe too. I know you're the brains of their operation anyways. Come back to me 'Mione. I'll be waiting for you when this is all over. I love you.

Love,

Your Fred"

Hermione saw the words as they appeared several hours after she had wrote her message. It pained her to know they were going into a war and these would most likely be the last words they exchanged until it was over. She curled into a ball on the couch and let the tears flow freely. She knew then and there that they had no choice but to win. Never seeing Fred again wasn't an option. After everything they had been through, they deserved happiness together and it was up to her to make it happen.


	15. Chapter 15

Exactly what it was going to take to find all the Horcruxes, she didn't know. Hermione hadn't expected, however, that they would spend the better part of the next year living off next to no food with barely any shelter as they figured out their next steps. This was the hardest thing any of them had ever done. The starvation was enough to drive them mad, but the weight of their task was worse.

She couldn't blame Ron for wanting to give up, but she could blame him for following through with it. Their friendship was forever changed the second he walked away from them. Of course he eventually returned and Harry welcomed him back with open arms. Hermione knew they needed him to complete their task and that they would have to work together, but that didn't mean she would have to forgive him.

They were weakened and tired, running out of options on where to look. When they were captured by the snatchers and Hermione was tortured, all she could think about was Fred. His face and his memory is what kept her fighting. It's what kept her screaming instead of giving up. The few days they had at Shell cottage to recover were not nearly enough. She was exhausted and malnourished, but time was moving fast now and she could tell the battle was near.

Barely recovered enough to fight, Hermione followed Harry into Gringotts in hopes of finding another Horcrux. The mission proved fruitful, but unfortunately Voldemort was finally aware of what was happening. This was it. The trio headed back to Hogwarts in hopes of beating him to the last item they needed.

Hermione didn't know what she expected as they snuck into the castle, but her adrenaline was running so high after months of inactivity. She set foot into the room of requirement and felt the familiar thrum of electricity run through her. She turned her gaze and her eyes locked with Fred.

"Alright 'Mione?"

She nodded. "Alright Fred?"

He didn't answer, just scooped her up and kissed her as if it was the last time they would have together. Deep down, they both knew that the possibility was real of one or both of them not making it out of this alive.

There wasn't much time for a reunion, there was work to be done and Voldemort was coming. Hermione and Fred reluctantly parted as they took their posts. Fred protecting the castle and those inside, hoping to fend off the dark side long enough for Hermione to help Harry complete his mission.

And then it started. Spells were cast from both sides, good VS evil in the ultimate battle of survival. There wasn't time to think about anything except what was in front of you. Hermione tried not to let the fact that Fred was out on the front lines distract her. Harry, Ron and herself still had a mission to complete and without doing so, they had no chance to succeed.

Fred was fighting with all his might. He knew that every death eater he prevented from entering, was one less person after the golden trio and it was the only thing he could do to protect Hermione. So lost in his own battle, he made a grave mistake. He had been slowly retreating inside, not realizing how close he was to the wall behind him. As he was hit a particularly nasty hex, another spell hit the wall behind him and as it crumbled on top of him, everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and Ron emerged from the Chamber of Secrets after successfully destroying Helga Hufflepuff's cup. For the first time since they had set out on their journey, Hermione was feeling that they could actually win this.

Everything went quiet. Voldemort was giving them time to collect their dead and injured, asking for Harry to meet him in the forest. He wouldn't do that, would he? Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall in hopes of finding Harry.

Hermione found a sea of red and immediately rushed over as her heart sank to her stomach. The great hall had been turned into the infirmary. If they were here, that could only mean someone was injured, or worse. She saw the look of utter despair on Mrs. Weasley's face and she knew when their eyes met who it was. Breaking into a run, she was across the vast room in an instant.

Her knees gave out beneath her as she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist to keep her from hitting the ground. It didn't matter. She sobbed into the all too familiar form. Without looking up she knew it was George that was shaking with grief as they kept each other upright.

Finally pulling herself away, she made herself look at the still form beside her. Before she had time to dwell on the absolute incomprehensible loss, Harry entered. Her eyes met his and she knew his plan.

"Harry, don't." She pleaded. Fred was gone. Her mind was jumbled and she couldn't handle another loss.

"Hermione, I have to. I am the only one who can end this. You know the prophecy. It's never going to end if I don't face him."

"I'll go with you." She had nothing to lose anymore. The least she could do is try to protect him.

"No, stay here. It has to be me."

With that he left. Hermione collapsed on the cot where Fred's body lay still. So consumed with grief, she almost didn't notice the hand tightening around hers. Once the movement finally registered, her head snapped up.

"What happened? How did he end up here?" The story hadn't mattered before, but suddenly it was imperative she know.

George was the one to speak. "He was hit with a spell, then forced back into a wall which was hit at the same time. The wall collapsed on him. He was gone instantly, not moving, not breathing." His voice trailed off and Hermione's breath caught knowing what pain George must be feeling after witnessing his brother's death.

It hadn't dawned on her the possibility that Fred wasn't actually dead. She had in the stress of the situation to assume that everyone had tried what they could to make sure he was ok, but clearly they hadn't done much once he was determined he was dead. There were obviously others taking the attention of the healers whose conditions seemed much more urgent.

Hermione reached down deep to grasp the last of her strength. Racking her brain for every spell she could think of, she began to run diagnostic tests much to the surprise of the rest of the family. He was breathing. It was shallow, but he was breathing. After finishing her exam, she had a pretty good idea of what had happened.

"George, was it possible that the spell Fred was hit with was Petrificus Totalus?"

"I have no idea, there was so much going on. Neville was still battling the Death Eater when we brought Fred in here."

"He's not dead."

George's head snapped up at once.

"I believe he was hit with a body bind curse. Between the curse and the wall falling on him, I can see why you would think that. The caster must now be dead because the curse has lifted. His breath is shallow and there are several broken ribs, perhaps a concussion, but he's alive."

Hermione began to work performing the healing spells she was most confident in. "Concussions are tricky. I can heal the broken ribs so he can breathe more comfortable, but he's not out of the woods yet. We need to get a healer."

"Oh you sweet girl. Thank you, thank you." Mrs. Weasley was now weeping tears of gratitude as she clung to her husband.

Ginny ran to get Madam Pomfrey who began to work at once. Fred was still unconscious, but he was alive and stable. Just then an announcement began. Voldemort was announcing the defeat of Harry Potter.

Hermione was filled with rage. She had only just got Fred back and she refused to accept the loss. They had come this far, there was no way they would let that shell of a man win.

She placed a soft kiss on Fred's temple. "You rest up. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leaving Fred's side in the state he was in was one of the hardest things that Hermione had ever done. She was so tired. Tired of running, of living in fear. Tonight, this would end. Seeing Harry's lifeless body in Hagrid's arms continued to fuel the rage within her.

The snake, she knew it was their last obstacle. To her surprise, it was Neville who managed to defeat the snake. No sooner had he done so, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and the battle resumed. Hermione wanted to be surprised, but she knew it would take more than that to kill the boy who lived. There would be time later to find out what had happened after Harry disappeared into the forest, but the time was not now. She led the charge to get as many Death Eaters as possible captured while Harry took on the dark lord himself.

Both sides were giving it their all in the one last push. This fight was different than before. Voldemort was weakened and the trio knew that his last Horcrux had been defeated. They had this. The fight was intense, but it finally happened. Harry over took Voldemort and cast the final spell to turn him to ash.

Upon seeing their master disintegrate, the remaining Death Eaters who had not been killed or incapacitated vanished on the spot. It was over. Hermione ran back to the great hall to spread the news and check on Fred. She arrived and made her way over to his cot, but he was no longer there.

"Where is he? What happened?" Hermione was frantic as she and George approached Mrs. Weasley who had led the fight that took place in the great hall among the dead and wounded. George had joined her and they were both desperate in their attempt to get back to Fred.

"The second the Death Eaters were gone, Madam Pomfrey flooed him to St. Mungos. He's not doing well. We need to get there now."

Hermione nodded and not waiting to celebrate with Harry and Ron, she followed Mrs. Weasley through the floo in McGonagall's office.

Stepping through the green flames put them right back in the middle of chaos. The room was flooded with others looking for their loved ones. Hermione's hearts went out to them knowing that many would be receiving news tonight that their friends and family members were not as lucky as Fred.

George and Hermione were led to Fred's room. The healer didn't want to let Hermione in because she wasn't family, but George caused a scene until she finally relented.

Fred's body lay as still as it had in the great hall and Hermione collapsed at the side of his bed and began to weep.

The healer was rambling something about head injuries and magically induced coma so he could heal. Hermione was just numb. The entire night was surreal. Every day since they had left Hermione had been dreaming of the time when she could be with Fred again. She just hadn't stopped to think that it would be with him laying broken in a hospital bed.

She understood that while his physical injuries had been healed, he had significant brain injuries, which are difficult even in the magical world. If they weren't careful, even the best witch or wizard could forever alter the memories or function of a patient's brain. The best they could do is make him comfortable and give him a few potions that could at least help accelerate the healing.

George moved a chair for Hermione to sit on one side of Fred, and he took up residence on the other.

Hermione lost track of time. Eventually, the rest of the Weasleys and Harry came to find them. They were filled in on the rest of the battle, the death tolls and the quick work the aurors made in getting the remaining Death Eaters that they could catch taken to Azkaban. There were still some unaccounted for, but not many. St. Mungos was packed and Hogwarts was continuing to be used for the non-life threatening injuries.

She knew she should care more about the report that was being given to her, but she was done. The fight was gone. The only thing that mattered at this point was Fred and she just wanted to be alone with him. Eventually, her body couldn't take it anymore and she fell asleep slumped over the side of the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione awoke the next morning to a healer looking her over. She hadn't stopped to take account of her own injuries and was too numb to be bothered by them. Now that she had slept a little, she was thankful to the kind woman who had taken pity on her and healed the cuts and bruises throughout her body.

There were few changes in Fred throughout the day. The Weasleys continued to come and go with the exception of George who stayed with Hermione.

She felt numb. Trying to be discreet, she stole glances at George and hoped that she didn't look as bad as he did. They made small talk, an attempt to distract each other from the situation before them.

Days turned into weeks and Fred still hadn't woke up. Hermione had refused to leave, as had George. The two bonded over their joint worry for their beloved Fred. For the other Weasleys, it seemed life was slowly returning to normal. Sure, they still tried to visit daily, but it just wasn't the same for them.

Hermione didn't express her concern to George, but she was worrying more with each passing day that he didn't wake up as to what the extent of the damage would be. She refused to accept that this was it. There was no 'if' Fred would wake up, it was just a matter of when.

Finally, on the 19th day, there was a change. It was subtle at first. Hermione was holding Fred's hand, reading him Hogwarts: A History while George was in the cafeteria getting something for them to eat. She felt a slight squeeze in her hand. She thought it was her imagination playing tricks as it had so many times before, but then she felt it harder.

Her eyes drew away from the pages and up to Fred's. For the first time in almost three weeks, his eyes were open and trained on hers. Hermione burst into tears as she dropped the book to the floor and flung herself at him.

"I know, I'm the hansom twin, but really it's nothing to cry over." His voice was raspy and cracked at times.

"Oh Fred, you have no idea." Hermione wiped at her eyes as she held on tight with her other hand, never wanting to let go.

Just then a loud crash startled them both. In the doorway stood George. Tears were running down his cheeks, a tray of food in a heap on the floor beside him. He dropped to his knees and began to openly sob.

"Get over here you big softy." Fred chuckled. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he knew from the reactions of the two people he cared for most, he had to be in pretty bad condition.

George crawled into the other side of the bed and the three sat there for some time until Fred couldn't take it any longer.

"Anyone care to fill me in on what happened."

Hermione gave him the details he missed of the final battle including how he came to be.

"How long have I been out? A few days?"

"Fred, it's been almost three weeks. Today is May 22nd."

Fred couldn't believe he had lost that much time, but he now understood the reaction he received. He couldn't imagine how he would be able to function if the situation had been reversed. He imagined his reaction if he had been the one to find Hermione presumed dead and his own tears began to trickle down.

Hermione sent a patronus to alert a healer that Fred was awake. They wasted no time in ushering out Hermione and George so they could run a full exam. Upon returning, Fred relayed that the healers wanted to monitor him for another 24 hours, but after that he would be able to leave as long as someone stayed close by. Thankfully, the tests showed that his brain had fully healed itself and there should be no lasting damage.

The news was delivered to the rest of the family and they filtered in to see Fred throughout the day. Now that Fred was awake, Hermione realized how exhausted she was. She couldn't wait to sleep in a real bed, it had been way too long.

"Hey, are you alright?" Fred asked after everyone had left.

Hermione saw George was sleeping in the corner. "Yes, I'm ok. It's just been a lot to deal with and I think it's finally catching up to me." So far she had managed to avoid telling Fred most of what had happened while they were on the run. "It will nice to get out of here tomorrow."

Fred knew she was holding back, but didn't want to push her. He had been wrestling with himself since he woke up and decided now was the time. "Hermione, will you come home with me?"

Hermione's eyes shot up to his in shock. "What do you mean?" She had given some thought to what would happen after Fred was discharged. Mrs. Weasley had offered her a room at the Burrow. The rest of the family was still oblivious as to what had happened to Hermione's parents. She didn't like the thought of leaving Fred, but assumed he would want George to take care of him.

"I mean, we have had enough time apart to last a lifetime. Please stay with me. I don't want you to ever leave."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she felt her face flush. "Fred Weasley, are you asking me to move in with you?"

Fred nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know what shape the shop is in, but I'm sure we can have the flat fixed up in no time." He was speaking fast and clearly nervous.

Hermione didn't give him a chance to finish what he had to say. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. You're stuck with me, I'm never leaving you again."

Fred flashed his signature smile and motioned for her to come lay beside him. Their worries at bay for the moment, they fell into the most content sleep they could ever remember.

A/N: Well, that's it! Kind of…. Sequel in the works. I'd love to explore how they deal with the emotional aftermath from their trauma.


	18. Chapter 18

To the lovely guest review inquiring about the sequel, it's in progress! I don't have the name picked just yet, but I'm writing furiously away and it is most definitely started! I will update this chapter when it's been released.

Thank you for your kind words!


End file.
